


I Still Want You

by CLBurr03



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Amnesia, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Dancer Park Jimin (BTS), Depressed Park Jimin, Depression, Eating Disorders, Enemies to Lovers, Internalized Homophobia, Jeon Jungkook Is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Memory Loss, One-Sided Enemies, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Park Jimin (BTS) Is a Sweetheart, Past Relationship(s), Photographer Jeon Jungkook, Protective Min Yoongi | Suga, Sad Park Jimin (BTS), Sexuality Crisis, Smut, Top Jeon Jungkook, abusive past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2019-12-27 04:05:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 37,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18296480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLBurr03/pseuds/CLBurr03
Summary: After a car accident and a coma, Jungkook loses the past five years to amnesia.  Jimin just wants his boyfriend back, but Jungkook doesn't think things can ever go back to the way they were.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Back again. Decided to try another fic. Have had an idea for this fic in my head for a while, getting it down finally feels pretty good.  
> Let me know what you guys think.  
> comments are always appreciated I read them all!

Jungkook shifted on the bed again for maybe the twentieth time.  The bed was too hard, the sheets too stiff against his bare legs because all he was wearing was one of those ridiculous hospital gowns.  The ones with the opening in the back that you can’t keep closed no matter how tight your tie it.  The ones where everyone can see your ass if you move just the right way.  Jungkook sighs as he lets his head fall back against the pillows once more.  Two days, two days of testing, CAT scans, MRI’s, neurological tests, an extensive psych evaluation.  Everything was okay, or everything was going to be okay for that matter.  He had a massive headache, a dislocated shoulder, a few bumps and bruises, relatively speaking he had walked away from the car accident unscathed.  But he hadn’t walked, he had been unconscious, in a coma for three days, and now he couldn’t remember the last five years of his life.  The last thing Jungkook remembered was being in the middle of his Sophomore year at College with nothing but finals to worry about, but no, he was 25 years old and no longer at University.  Retrograde Amnesia is what the Doctor had said, due to the head trauma at the time of the accident, could take six to nine months before any improvement at all.  When Jungkook had seen himself in the mirror for the first time after the accident he wasn’t going to lie, he was pleasantly surprised.  His baby fat on his face was completely gone, replaced with a sharp jaw line, and nearly perfect skin.  It was pretty clear by the six-pack, that 25-year-old Jungkook liked to spend a lot of time at the gym. 

 

Jungkook could hear the Doctor speaking to someone outside of his room.  He hadn’t been allowed any visitors until now, he had been told it was just mandatory protocol when dealing with cases of Amnesia.  They had to make sure he was mentally and physically okay to handle the situation, being bombarded with people would just cause unnecessary stress, and could delay the healing process.  He wondered if he had visitors when he had been in a coma, he hoped 25-year-old Jungkook had people that cared about him.  During his brain scans and other testing, the Doctor hadn’t been allowed to give Jungkook too much personal information about himself.  She had felt bad when he nervously asked if he was married, because that was some scary shit to a 20-year-old Jungkook who didn’t even like to think of the idea of having a steady girlfriend.  The Doctor had informed him, no, he was not married, but he was in a relationship with someone.

 

The soft lilt of the persons voice outside his door was familiar but he couldn’t place who it was.  He had gotten a call from Taehyung earlier that day stating a few of the guys were going to be heading over to see him later.  So, he figures it’s just one of his friends, that is until the Doctor walks in with none other than Park Jimin, who is chatting nervously too her.  Jungkook must not be able to hide the look of confusion on his face, especially when he sees Jimin take a few excited steps towards him.  But the older man seems to catch himself and stops, hands hanging at his sides, curling into tiny fists.

 

Jungkook just stares back at the older boy.   _Why is Jimin here alone? Where is everybody else? Why is he looking at me like that? How has his hair not fallen out from dying it so fricking much?  When did he lose so much weight?_

Jimin takes a tentative step forward again, “Hi Kook.”  Concern is etched deep into his usually flawless features.  “I-I’m happy you’re okay- I was so worried about you.”

 

 _Is he getting choked up?_ Jungkook wonders as he does another once over of Jimin, a strange tightness in his chest makes him squirm under Jimin’s gaze, Jungkook just chalks it up to the meds he’s taking.  “Yeah, well, you sure look old.”  It was a fucking lie of course, Jimin didn’t look a day over 22.  But none the less Jimin runs a hand through his blonde hair, a small smirk tugging at his lips at Jungkook’s insult.

 

“So- uhm, why are you here?”  Jungkook tries with a question this time.

 

Jimin shifts from one foot to the next, Jungkook wonders briefly why Jimin seems so nervous.  “Well the Nurse called me when the Doctor gave the okay for you to have visitors.”

_Why would the hospital call Jimin? Where are my parents?_ But before Jungkook can ask any of that the Doctor is in his line of sight speaking to him.  After she is done, she turns to Jimin and starts quietly speaking with him.  _Why the hell is she talking to Jimin about my medications?_ Once the Doctor excuses herself Jimin slowly lowers himself into one of the chairs near Jungkook’s bed, tugging anxiously at the sleeve of his slightly oversized sweater.  “Where is everyone else?... Why was the Doctor talking to you about what I need to do after I’m out of here?”

 

Jimin checks his phone quickly, “Well Taehyung’s going to be here soon… And uhm- we actually live together so the Doctor just wanted to make sure I was clear on your medications.”

 

“We _what?”_ Jungkook practically squeaks. “Why the hell do we live together? Did I lose a bet?” Jungkook laughs, but it comes out breathless and bitter.  He doesn’t miss the slight way Jimin’s face falls, but he ignores it.

 

Jimin glances down at his hands in his lap before shaking his head, blonde bangs falling against his forehead.  “No, it’s actually your apartment…You asked me to move in, I was going through a tough time.”  Jimin gives Jungkook a small smile, that is until the younger lets out a sarcastic snort.

 

Jungkook shakes his head in disbelief, not really caring when Jimin shifts uncomfortably in the chair.  “Why don’t you live with Hoseok?”  Jungkook wondered briefly if Jimin and Hoseok were still good friends.

 

Jimin clears his throat, tugging absentmindedly on a loose thread in his ripped jeans “Hoseok and Yoongi live together, they’ve been dating for a while now.”

 

Jungkook nods slowly, makes sense, he remembers Yoongi and Hoseok always being flirty.  He figured it was going to happen eventually.  “Okay- Shit, good for them. Oh! The Doctor mentioned I was in a pretty serious relationship; how come I don’t live with her?”

 

Jimin’s face heats up, Jungkook watches Jimin scratch the back of his neck.  “Uhm Kook we’re-“ Before  Jimin can finish, the door flies open and Taehyung makes a beeline for Jungkook hugging the younger tightly.  A few minutes later Yoongi and Hoseok arrive, Hoseok gives Jimin’s shoulder a squeeze before he greets Jungkook.

 

 Jimin seems so small standing on the other side of the room, giving Jungkook some space, letting everyone talk to him.  Jungkook doesn’t miss the way Yoongi rubs Jimin’s back in slow reassuring circles while Taehyung rambles on about some flower shop, _when did those two get so chummy?_  

 

“So, you really think you’re 20?” Jungkook tears his eyes away from Yoongi and Jimin long enough to pout at Taehyung who chuckles.

 

“I _know_ I’m not 20… It’s just the last thing I really remember.”  Jungkook ignores Taehyung pinching his cheeks to look around the room at everyone.  “I really appreciate you all coming to see me but- where’s my girlfriend?”

 

“Uh what?” Tae asks

 

“Is she someone we know from college? Mina maybe?”  Jungkook ignores the sudden awkwardness of everyone in the room.

 

“Uhm Kook.” Tae giggles. “Your _girlfriend_ is here. It’s Jiminie.”

 

“Taehyung.”  Jimin warns softly from somewhere, but Jungkook doesn’t care he ignores the older man’s pleading tone.

 

Jungkook blanches as he looks at Taehyung, his face hot from embarrassment as he looks over at Hoseok and Yoongi, but no one seems fazed, clearly this isn’t news to the rest of them.  But to Jungkook the news is nearly devastating, there is no way he is dating _Park Jimin_.  “What the fuck!?... No- You guys are fucking with me, right? I’m not gay!”

 

“Bisexual.”  Jimin offers gently, he reaches out and touches Jungkook’s forearm in an effort to sooth him, as if that simple gesture would magically make everything better.

 

Jungkook hadn’t realized Jimin had approached the bed until he’s yanking his arm out of the older man’s hold.  “Oh! like that fucking makes it _better_ … What about my parents? How do they feel about _this_?” Jungkook glares at Jimin, he can’t help that he feels a little bit of satisfaction when Jimin deflates a little.

 

“Y-you actually haven’t talked to your parents for a couple years, you’re not that close anymore.”  Jimin stares back at Jungkook with wide, sad eyes.

 

“No. There is no fucking way I would give up my family for you!... Don’t touch me!” Jungkook spits out when Jimin reaches for him again, Jimin flinches, pulling his hand back as if it were burned.

 

“Alright enough!” Yoongi steps in, he’s pissed, and it surprises Jungkook when he steps in front of Jimin protectively, shielding the small blonde male from Jungkook’s wrath.  “Can I speak to Jungkook alone please?”  Hoseok has his arm around Jimin’s shoulders as he guides him out of the room.  “Taehyung, please.”  Yoongi looks over at Tae who also looks very displeased with Jungkook’s behavior, but he chooses not to say anything as he leaves the room.

 

Yoongi rubs his temples, “Jungkook-“.

 

“What is going on Yoongi? This is some kind of joke, right?”  Jungkook’s voice rises in volume once he’s alone with the older man.

 

“Kook, you really need to calm down.”  Yoongi tires again, he looks sympathetic.

 

“Calm down?... I’m not gay, and even if I was, I definitely wouldn’t be dating fucking _Park Jimin_!” 

 

“ _Don’t_ … Don’t do that.  Jungkook you _love_ him.”  Yoongi sounds stern, his expression almost pained and it catches Jungkook by surprise.

 

Jungkook couldn’t rid the bitter taste in his mouth.  He knew a part of his was acting childishly, 25-year-old Jungkook probably wouldn’t be acting like this, but Jungkook didn’t care about that right now.

 

He couldn’t believe the words coming out of Yoongi’s mouth.  Yoongi was _his_ best friend, when did the older man start caring so much about him and Jimin?

 

Jungkook admired Yoongi more than he could say, the older male was everything 20-year-old Jungkook wanted to be.  He didn’t care what is family thought, he was paying for college all on his own and going to school for what he wanted.  His dream was to produce music full time, Jungkook wondered briefly if Yoongi was doing just that now that they were older, but he couldn’t bring himself to ask.  Part of him afraid of the answer because he would be crushed if Yoongi wasn’t doing what he loved.  The other part of him jealous because Jungkook was too much of a coward to go against his parents.

 

To say his parents were strict was an understatement.  Everything they made Jungkook do was to groom him to take over his father’s law firm.  All the after school academic clubs, no sports, no late nights with friends.  During Highschool, his summers were spent working at his father’s office.  It was to the point Jungkook hated it, he despised the idea of becoming a lawyer and being just as corrupt as his father had become.  Opening the firm had once been about helping people, people who couldn’t afford the best lawyers, now it was all about money.

 

“What’s your _problem_?” Jungkook spits out.

 

“My problem?”  Yoongi counters with a question of his own.

 

Jungkook nods, until his head starts to pound, and he has to stop himself.  “Yeah.  Last time I checked you were _my_ best friend.”

 

Yoongi sighs as he sits down on the edge of the youngers bed.  “Kook, I am your best friend.”

 

“Well then why are you so worried about my feelings towards Jimin? You didn’t give a shit about him in college.”  Jungkook says, and he wants to cross his arms over his chest because he suddenly feels vulnerable.  But he frowns when he realizes his arm is still in a sling.

 

“What?- that’s because I didn’t really know Jimin that well back then- not until I started dating Hoseok-… Listen, I’m just trying to look out for you, I don’t want you saying something stupid you might regret when you get your memories back… Jimin- he’s been through a lot-“ Yoongi shakes his head as he trails off.  “I know you are going through a lot right now Kook, I couldn’t imagine what you’re going through.  Just try and be nice okay? I know it’s a lot to process.”

 

Jungkook wants to ask Yoongi more questions but he’s tired, he doesn’t want to think about Jimin anymore.  Or what it means for him now that he’s lost the past five years of his life, he just wants everything back to normal, but what is normal now?  He can’t remember.  He’s pretty sure Yoongi stays with him until he falls asleep, he can vaguely hear the older man gently humming, and softly clicking away on his cell phone.

 

Jungkook felt relieved to finally be in his own clothes.  Happy that his style really hadn’t changed much since college.  He runs his palm up and down his thigh, the jeans feeling weird against his skin.  He was being discharged today and he was excited but surprisingly anxious.  Jimin was supposed to be picking him up and he was less than thrilled about that, and he made it pretty obvious yesterday when Taehyung and Jimin had come to visit him yesterday afternoon.

 

When Jimin had snuck away to get himself some coffee Jungkook had begged Tae to let him stay with him for a little while.  Of course, Taehyung had laughed right in his face, claiming his own apartment was barley large enough for himself let alone Jungkook’s muscle pig ass.

 

The awkwardly tight smile that Jimin was sporting when he came back into the room had made it clear he had heard what Jungkook had said.  Jungkook had ignored the pang of guilt as Jimin retreated into himself and remained mostly silent the rest of the visit.

 

Jungkook’s attention is brought back by a soft knock on the door.  “It’s just me,” Jimin replies quietly as he slips into the room, shutting the door behind him.

 

 _No shit_ Jungkook wants to retort but he bites his tongue, remembering the other day Yoongi had asked him to be nice.  So, he would try, but it was going to be fucking hard.

 

He glanced over at Jimin as the older paced by the window waiting for the Doctor to come and give the okay for Jungkook to leave.  Jimin looked tired, his blonde hair disheveled.  The black hoodie he was wearing was too large for him, practically swallowing him up.  His tight ripped jeans showing part of his knee and thigh on his right leg.  _Wait a fucking second_.

 

“Is that my hoodie?”  Jungkook’s question comes out harsher than intended.

 

Jimin glances down at the sweatshirt, runs a finger over the faded Adidas logo.  “Oh, yeah I think so… It was just the first thing I grabbed.”  He hums.

 

Jungkook makes a face, “I hate sharing clothes, you know that.  You’re always trying to steal my hoodies.”

 

Jimin frowns, opens his mouth and it looks like he might argue, but he doesn’t.  “Sorry Kookie… I’ll um- I’ll change when we get home.”

 

Jungkook can’t help the groan that escapes his lips, “and would you _stop_ fucking calling me that!?”  Jimin was the first one to start calling him ‘Kookie’ and Jungkook hated it.

 

Jimin bites his lip hard enough to draw blood, and Jungkook would almost find it cute if he wasn’t so irritated.  Jimin blushes in embarrassment, and he let’s out a small sigh of defeat.  “I’ll go see what’s taking the Doctor so long.”  The blonde doesn’t say anything else as he slips out of the room.

 

Jungkook immediately feels like an ass.  So far, he was doing a real shit job at being nice.  Yoongi would not be impressed.  Boyfriend Jungkook probably wouldn’t be this much of a brat, he probably likes seeing Jimin in his clothes, and loves the pet names Jimin calls him.

 

Jungkook remembers the first time he met Jimin, it was at the end of his Freshman year of college, Jimin was already in his 3rd year.  Hoseok was the first to meet Jimin since they were both dance majors.  Taehyung eventually convinced Hoseok to start bringing Jimin around to hang out with rest of them, it wasn’t a surprise that Jimin fit in right away with all of them.  He was funny and kind, the blonde quickly became a permanent fixture in their group of friends.  And Jungkook didn’t mind, he liked Jimin, it didn’t bother him that Jimin was gay, he had known Hoseok was for a long time.  He was even aware of the crush Yoongi had on Hoseok.

 

Jungkook on the other hand wasn’t gay, he liked girls, had a lot of girlfriends.  So, when he sometimes got he feeling Jimin was flirting with him it made him uncomfortable.  But Jimin was clingy with all their friends, it’s just how he was, so Jungkook didn’t read into it too much.

 

Jungkook sometimes caught himself staring at Jimin, staring at the older when he smiled, or when he laughed with his whole body.  He would get embarrassed when he caught himself watching Jimin for too long.  Jeon men weren’t gay, and they definitely didn’t think other men were cute, or sexy when they danced.  Things changed one night at a party during his Sophomore year.

 

_Jungkook was drunk, everyone was drunk, Jimin included.  The music was too loud, the beer was cheap, Jungkook was feeling warm in the jacket he was wearing.  Jimin was dancing with a guy to some song Jungkook didn’t know, it had too much bass that was for sure.  Where was Yoongi? Jungkook didn’t know, he didn’t know where any of his friends were.  Except for Jimin, he was painfully aware of where Jimin was, and who he was with._

_Jimin was dancing with some asshole from the dance program.  Jungkook wasn’t jealous, he didn’t care who Jimin danced with at these lame frat parties.  But from his position on the couch he could see the two of them clear as day.  The way the guys hands slid to Jimin’s waist, Jimin’s little smirk as he swayed his hips to the music, but Jungkook wasn’t jealous._

_After the song ends Jimin finds his way back to Jungkook on the couch.  He drops down next to the younger, a light sheen of sweat on his forehead because the makeshift dance floor was too crowded.  Jimin reaches over Jungkook’s lap snatching the untouched beer from his hand.  Jungkook’s eyes track Jimin’s movements, watches as he sucks down the beer, his adams apple bobbing with each gulp._

_“You’re staring Jungkookie.”  Jimin smirks as he puts the empty beer bottle on an end table._

_“Why were you dancing with him?”  Jungkook asks._

_Jimin nonchalantly shrugs.  “Why? You jealous?”  Jimin chuckles when Jungkook makes an exaggerated gagging sound, the older boy rolls his eyes._

_“Hell no!” Jungkook looks away from Jimin when the older leans closer.  “You just- you know he’s an ass.”  Jungkook mumbles after._

_Jimin smirks while he lazily shrugs one shoulder, “Well you wouldn’t dance with me, so…” Jimin trails off as Jungkook turns to him again._

_Jungkook is feeling overly confident from the alcohol in his system.  His eyes linger on Jimin’s exposed collar bones, his sharp jaw line, the tendons in his neck as he tilts his head to get a better look at Jungkook’s face.  Jimin’s cheeks are dusted pink from his buzz, and his eyes are glossy from lack of sleep.  Jungkook brings his hand up and lets his fingers slowly trail down Jimin’s cheek.  And Jimin lets him._

_“Why do I always feel like you’re flirting with me?”  Jungkook asks quietly._

_“It’s to get your attention.”  Jimin says, like it’s nothing, like it’s the simplest thing to say.  Like it doesn’t affect Jungkook as much as it does._

_“Isn’t it obvious you’ve always had my attention?”  Jungkook replies without hesitating._

_Jimin smiles, a small sweet smile that makes Jungkook’s heart flutter for some reason.  A reason he really doesn’t want to think about right now, his stomach twists in a knot.  Suddenly Jimin is sliding onto his lap, straddling his thighs, and Jungkook lets him._

_He likes the way Jimin feels in his lap, the weight feels just right.  Jimin’s not soft like the girls Jungkook has been with, he’s lean, the body of a dancer, muscular and in all the right places.  His thighs feel firm and toned under Jungkook’s hands._

_Jungkook wants to kiss Jimin.  The thought is so sudden that it scares the shit out of him.  Jimin is leaning forward, but he avoids Jungkook’s lips and kisses his cheek instead.  When the older male leans back to see Jungkook’s reaction the younger just stares at him with wide eyes.  Jimin waits half a second before he’s leaning in again, this time he kisses along Jungkook’s jaw, down to his neck._

_Jimin’s lips feel hot against his skin, but he likes it.  God Jungkook really wants to kiss him, but he doesn’t make a move to stop Jimin.  Jungkook is wondering what Jimin’s lips taste like when he feels the absence of Jimin’s lips.  His eyes land on Jimin’s in confusion, until he realizes Jimin is only being patient with him.  He wonders if Jimin knows how scared he really is, wonders if he can feel his quickening pulse._

_But then Jungkook hears the whistles, the cat calls and howls, he hears someone shout ‘yeah get it Jeon!’  And Jungkook blanches because they’re not in the privacy of a dorm room away from prying eyes, they’re at some frat house in the middle of a party._

_Jungkook’s first reaction is to get the hell away from Jimin, he carelessly shoves the older boy off him.  Jimin lands gracelessly on his ass, the look of hurt on his face only fuels Jungkook’s anger.  “Get off me! What the fuck is wrong with you Jimin?”  Jungkook yells.  He’s never been so humiliated before, by now more people have noticed, a small crowd forms around them, people have stopped dancing, everyone is looking at them.  And Jungkook hates it.  He wonders what everyone is thinking, are they judging him for almost kissing another man? He hears a few people snicker, but suddenly Seokjin and Namjoon are pushing through the small crowd.  Seokjin stops to help Jimin up off the floor while Namjoon gets in between Jimin and Jungkook._

_“Jungkook! What are you doing?”  Namjoon asks frantically, but Jungkook ignores him, he doesn’t take his eyes off Jimin._

_Once on his feet Jimin takes a step towards Jungkook, he doesn’t look angry which surprises Jungkook, he looks sympathetic, but Jungkook doesn’t want his sympathy.  “Jungkook I’m so sorry, please- let’s talk in private… Come back to my place, we’re both drunk.”  Jimin says calmly._

_Jungkook pushes Jimin away from him for the second time tonight, nearly knocking over Seokjin in the process.  “Just stay away from me- don’t touch me Jimin… And if you even fucking look at me again, I swear we’re going to have a real problem.”_

_“Kook chill out!” Namjoon tries to intervene._

_Jungkook turns away from Jimin and his friends, quickly pushing through the crowd and leaving the party.  He doesn’t miss the hurt on Jimin’s face, it’s burned in the back of his mind._

_Jungkook actively avoids Jimin after that.  Tells their friends they had a falling out, he doesn’t go into too much detail, but he knows Yoongi knows.  He can tell by the weird looks the older man gives him whenever he bails when he knows Jimin is going to be around.  Eventually Jimin is the one who stops coming to things, stops hanging out with everyone once he graduates, except seeing Hobi occasionally.  Jungkook hears that Jimin started dating some older guy, and Jungkook couldn’t be happier because now things can go back to the way they were before Park Jimin came into his life.  But it doesn’t._

Two hours later Jungkook finds himself in Jimin’s blue Prius.  It’s small just like Jimin, it smells nice, just like Jimin, it’s cute, just like Jimin- _wait what?_ Jungkook wants to scream at himself, he scrunches up his nose in disgust.  “You finally got your license I see.”  Jungkook states the obvious sarcastically, to try and stop his thoughts.

 

“Yup! A few years ago.  You actually taught me how to drive, you were always picking on me for not having my license since I’m older than you.”  Jimin glances at Jungkook and grins.  His eyes turn to crescents and all Jungkook can do is stare back because that smile of his is so damn disarming.

 

After several moments of silence Jimin pipes up with “So the Doctor said you have another two weeks in the sling for you shoulder.  I’ll have to go pick up your other prescriptions at the pharmacy later…” Jimin trails off, Jungkook wonders if he’s just talking because he’s nervous.  The blondes hold on the steering wheel has gotten increasingly tighter as the drive has progressed.

 

Jungkook merely nods before asking, “So, uh what do I drive- or did drive?” _I wonder if my poor car is totally wrecked from the accident._ “I hope I’m not still driving that crappy little Kia my parents gave me.”

 

Jimin giggles, and Jungkook almost forgot how pretty that sound was.  “No, you actually just got rid of the Kia less than a year ago.”  Jimin’s expression changes, he almost looks pained, as if thinking about the accident is too much for him.  Shouldn’t this be harder for Jungkook to talk about? “You bought the new Honda Palisade… I’m happy that’s what you were driving- if it had been the Kia-… Anyways, the Honda isn’t too bad, I already took care of getting it to the mechanic.  It’ll take a couple more weeks, but it’ll be good as new.  Insurance is taking care of everything.”

 

Jungkook watches Jimin out of the corner of his eye.  His fingers twitch on his lap with the urge to reach over and brush the blonde bangs out of his eyes.  He wonders if boyfriend Jungkook did that often, Jungkook sighs and Jimin sends him a quick glance.

 

“I was terrified you know.  When I got the call that you were in an accident… I don’t know what I would have done- I can’t imagine-“  Jimin cuts himself off.

 

Jungkook looks over at the older male when he hears his voice crack.  Jimin is white-knuckling the damn steering wheel.  “well shit, calm down… I’m not looking to get in another accident.”

 

A smirk dances across Jimin’s face, smoothing out his worried features, and he seems to relax a little after that.

 

“So, what do I do for work? What do you do for work? You’re not like a house husband, are you?”  Jungkook not so casually asks.

 

Jimin snorts, and Jungkook wants to roll his eyes _how can he make that sound cute?_ “No, I actually own a dance studio with Hoseok… I teach contemporary and ballet while Hobi teaches the hip hop classes.”

 

Jungkook raises his eyebrows but he can’t say he’s surprised, Jimin has always been an amazing dancer.  “And you, you’re an amazing Photographer Jungkook… You and Yoongi share studio space.  Your studio is upstairs, and he uses the downstairs for his music studio… When you’re feeling better, I can bring you, and maybe looking at some of your old photos you’ve taken will help with your memories.”  Jimin sounds so hopeful, and it makes Jungkook feel sick because he wonders if he’ll ever get any of his memories back.

 

Jungkook is shocked, _photography?_ No wonder his family wants nothing to do with him.  Firstly, he’s dating a man, and he apparently didn’t finish his law degree either.  But a spark of excitement stirs inside him, he’s always loved photography, and he’s happy Yoongi is still producing music.  “Am I- are we still friends with Namjoon and Seokjin?”

 

Jimin nods as he gets on the highway, his little Prius picking up speed easily.  “Yes, we all try to get together once a month.  They weren’t able to visit you in the hospital because they have been busy with work.  Namjoon is about to make partner at the law firm he works at.  And Seokjin owns a flower shop, Tae actually works there with him… I was planning on having everyone over this weekend, figured it would give you a chance to get settled in at home.”  The rest of the drive is relatively quiet, Jungkook plays with the radio to keep himself busy and his mind quiet.

 

The apartment they share is nice, the building is a little older, but the apartment is spacious, with new appliances.  The space feels cozy, the interior design making it feel warm, like home.  Jungkook has a feeling this has something to do with Jimin, he’s never been one for decorating.

 

Jimin puts Jungkook’s medication down in the kitchen and then turns back to the younger.  He looks nervous, so is Jungkook, who feels like a stranger in his own home.

 

“Are you feeling okay? You look a little pale… You probably want to take a shower and rest.”  Jimin fidgets with the sleeve of his hoodie, no, Jungkook’s hoodie, the strings lay uneven on his chest.  “Do you remember anything from the accident?”  Jimin asks, he chews on the inside of his lip, Jungkook wants to tell him to stop.  _When did Jimin become so nervous?_

Jungkook shakes his head, “No.”

 

Jimin nods, “Well if you want to talk at all-“

 

“I really don’t want to talk, I’m really tired of fucking talking actually.”  Jungkook is exasperated, he doesn’t mean to be.  But then again, yes, he does, because he’s beyond stressed out, and 20-year-old Jungkook doesn’t know how to handle this.

 

Jimin gulps, “Sorry.”

 

Jungkook frowns before mumbling, “I’m just tired I think.”  He feels like he should apologize, but he doesn’t.

 

“Yeah- of course… Um the bedroom is down the hall on the right.  I’ll sleep on the couch so you can take the bed.”  Jimin says.

 

Jungkook murmurs a ‘thanks’ before he makes his way down the hall to the bedroom.  He shuts the door to have some privacy and drops his bag of clothes next to the bed.  Jungkook stares at the bed, his and Jimin’s bed, the bed they share, probably fuck on.  He wonders which side of the bed is his, wonders if they sleep in on the weekends, have lazy morning sex when they don’t have work, breakfast in bed, he wonders if they snuggle before they fall asleep.  Jungkook shakes his head, rubbing his eyes, two seconds away from digging them out of his own skull.

 

Two days later, while Jungkook is showering is when he gets his first memory back.  To his dismay the memory is of him and Jimin in the shower together.

 

_Jimin on his knees in front of Jungkook, the hot spray of the water making the bathroom too steamy, the blonde looks sinful as he peers up at Jungkook through wet lashes.  Jungkook groans as Jimin finally takes his cock into his mouth.  Jimin’s mouth is hot as he takes Jungkook’s length all the way until it hits the back of his throat.  Jungkook’s head hits the wall when Jimin hums around his cock, he reaches down, letting his fingers curl gently in Jimin’s wet blonde strands._

_Jimin doesn’t move, just lets Jungkook’s cock sit heavy on his tongue as he tastes precum, making Jungkook groan in frustration.  He glances down at the older man before he starts moving Jimin’s mouth up and down his length.  He’s careful not to hurt Jimin as he tightens his hold on his hair as the blonde’s name falls incoherently from Jungkook’s lips as he moans while he fucks Jimin’s mouth._

_Fuck, Jimin’s tongue feels amazing, he’s close, Jungkook is so close it hurts._

Knocking on the bathroom door drags Jungkook out of his dream.  Expect it wasn’t a dream, it was real, it actually happened.  Jungkook jumps when there’s another knock.

 

“Kook? Are you okay? I thought I heard something fall… Just making sure you didn’t slip.”  Jimin says, his voice muffled through the door.

 

Jungkook looks down and sees the bottle of shampoo laying on the shower floor.  _That’s what Jimin must have heard._ Jungkook notices at the same time that he’s hard.  Images of Jimin, naked, on his knees for Jungkook right in this shower flash to forefront of Jungkook’s mind.  Jungkook nearly jumps out of his skin when he hears the bathroom door start to creak open.

 

“Jungkook?” Jimin calls out, concern evident in his soft voice.

 

Jungkook snaps, “ _Jesus Christ_ Jimin, I’m fucking fine! Can’t I just have some space.  You’ve been breathing down my neck ever since I got home.  Have you always been this overbearing? because it’s fucking irritating.”  Jungkook doesn’t mean to shout, but he does.  And before he can take it back, he hears the door shutting firmly, and he’s left alone with nothing but his thoughts and loud spray of the water.

 

Jungkook sighs, reaching over he cranks on the cold water to full blast, because there was no way he was dealing with what was going on below his waist.  Jungkook rubs his face, self-pity starting to sink in.  He wasn’t sure how he was going to learn how to be someone’s boyfriend he couldn’t remember having feelings for, let alone liking all that much.

 

Jimin pretty much avoids Jungkook the rest of the day, he goes and handles some grocery shopping because they were having everyone over for dinner tonight.  Needless to say, Jungkook was looking forward to having the distraction of his friends.

 

Later that evening, the only distraction Jungkook finds is Jimin.  He watches the older man move around the kitchen, he was working on some jajangmyeon, which smelled amazing so far.  Jungkook watches as Jimin reaches up high for a bowl, his shirt riding up ever so slightly, a small glimpse of tan, firm, abdomen peeking through.  Jungkook looks away, tries to focus on what Namjoon is talking to him about, hears Seokjin, Hoseok, and Taehyung arguing about what movie to watch after dinner.  He doesn’t miss Yoongi’s knowing look.

 

A little later Jimin catches Jungkook watching him and he smiles before asking, “Kook, do you want to come help me? You’re actually better at this than me.”  Jimin is chopping something up on a cutting board that Jungkook can’t see.

 

“No, not really.”  Jungkook says too quickly.  He sees the small frown on Jimin’s face as he goes back to cooking, watches as his lips part while he sighs softly.  Jungkook doesn’t miss the look Yoongi shoots him when Hoseok gets up to help Jimin in the kitchen.  Jungkook ignores the older man.

 

Later that night, after dinner is done, and the kitchen in picked up some movie Jungkook doesn’t care about is playing.  The soft glow of the TV casts a blue light on everyone.  Seokjin has left, claiming the flowers don’t sleep in on the weekends.  Namjoon left soon after him, he has a case he’s been working on non-stop.  That leaves Taehyung who has fallen asleep on the floor on a pile of pillows, and Yoongi and Hoseok who are cuddling on the love seat. 

 

Jungkook doesn’t miss the way Jimin watches them though.  The older man’s eyes betray him, and he watches the other couple with a certain longing that makes guilt swirl in the pit of Jungkook’s stomach.  Jungkook never took a moment to think about how Jimin may be feeling through all this.  To get a call that the person you love was in an accident and was in a coma.  Then to get that boyfriend back, and he looks like your boyfriend, talks like your boyfriend, but he’s really just some imposter.  Someone you can’t hug or kiss, someone you can barely talk to because they claim to not like you at all.

 

Jungkook inches closer to Jimin on the other side of the couch.  “Jimin?” He asks softly.

 

Jungkook must have startled Jimin out of his thoughts because the blonde flinches.  He turns to Jungkook with wide eyes.

 

“Uhm… Can you help me with my sling?”  Jungkook feels like an idiot once the question leaves his mouth.  He can easily take off the sling by himself, but Jimin gives him a small smile and nods all the same.  The blonde scoots closer, their knees are touching, he leans over and goes to reach around Jungkook to unclip the sling where the clasp lays close to the youngers neck.  Jungkook can smell the vanilla shampoo Jimin always uses, he’s been using it for years, Jungkook always thought it smelled too sweet, but now it just smells like _Jimin_.  

 

Images flash in Jungkook’s mind, more memories of Jimin.  Soft skin and lips, bare skin and tangled sheets.  Jungkook suddenly backs away, he pushes Jimin’s hand away and the blonde looks visibly shaken.  Jimin stands up suddenly, hands clenched at his sides.  “Sorry, you must be tired, why don’t you just go to bed Jungkook.”  Jimin sounds detached.

 

“Jimin- I’m sorry, I just-“ Jungkook tries reaching for Jimin’s hand but the older man wraps his arms around himself.

 

“You hate me… I know.”  Jimin lets himself sound irritated for the first time.

 

“I don’t _hate_ you-“Jungkook replies sadly.  _God why am I such a dick_.  Jungkook doesn’t say anything else as he gets up and heads into the bedroom.  Before he shuts the door, he spares one last glance into the living room where he sees that Hoseok had moved over next to Jimin, he has his arms around the smaller man and Jimin’s faced buried in his neck.  Jungkook shuts the door with a sigh.    


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say a quick thank you to everyone who gave so many kudos and comments for the first chapter!
> 
> Also I am uploading this pretty late, so I will double check mistakes a little later, so sorry if there is some grammer issues.

Jungkook stretched and rotated his shoulder around a couple of times as he walked through the long corridors of the hospital.  It felt pretty good, the Doctor had just given him the okay to ditch the sling, he had an x-ray taken of his shoulder and it was healing nicely.

 

The two weeks since he had been discharged from the hospital had been harder than he expected.  Only snippets of his memories were there.  Him hanging out with friends, him going to the gym early in the morning, moving into his apartment, finally trading in his little Kia and buying the new Honda.  Small things were there, nothing of high importance though.

 

Jimin was in a lot of those memories, that was hard to deny, happy, smiling Jimin was always there.  But there were no feelings behind any of it.  Even now, when Jungkook looked at his boyfriend he felt nothing.  All he felt was residual anger from that night at the frat party, those feelings were still so fresh in his mind even though in reality it had been years ago.  And Jungkook hated it, he felt so damn guilty when he found himself snapping at Jimin for no reason, when the older man was only being kind.  He had even cut down on his hours at work these past couple of weeks to be available to take of the younger.  Maybe that was part of the problem, he felt like Jimin was smothering him, _try to be nice,_ Yoongi’s words echo in his head.  Jungkook just wishes he could remember what changed between them, remember when Jimin came back into his life.

 

As Jungkook leaves the hospital he pulls out his phone, a brand-new iPhone.  His old one had been destroyed during the accident.  He had been able to get his contacts off the cloud, but pictures and everything else personal had been lost.  Even as he scrolled through the contacts the first time, he was amazed at how many names he didn’t recognize.

 

He sends Jimin a quick text, letting him know the appointment had gone well, and that he was on his way to his studio.  Jungkook had the address scribbled on a piece of paper in his pocket.  As he pulls it up on his phone a truck whizzes by, honking at a car as it passes.  The screeching of tires makes Jungkook jump, nearly dropping his phone.  Jungkook looks around frantically as his heart hammers in his chest, he stops walking while he tries to collect his thoughts, running his hand through messy black hair while his phone vibrates in his hand.  He glances down and sees a text from Jimin, ‘I’m glad! Let me know if you want me to pick you up when you’re done at the studio.’

 

Jungkook stares at the little heart emoji at the end.  And before he realizes it, he’s calling Jimin, his hand shakes as he brings the phone up to his ear, standing immobile in the middle of the sidewalk, while people brush past him.

 

Jimin picks up after the 4th ring.  “Hey” His voice sounds smooth through the receiver.

 

Jungkook shuts his eyes tightly, because he can’t remember why he called, doesn’t know why it had been such a quick response to call the older man.

 

“You okay Kook?”  Jimin asks after Jungkook doesn’t say anything.

 

“Uh… Uhm, yeah… I just- I don’t really know why I called, I’m sorry… You’re probably busy.”  Jungkook stammers, his voice sounds foreign to his own ears.

 

“Hey- it’s okay, I just finished up my last class for the afternoon… Where are you? Do you want me to come pick you up?”  Jimin asks, he sounds worried.

 

Jungkook starts looking for a street sign because that actually sounds like a good idea.  But he stops himself, “N-no.”

 

“Alright… Can you take some deep breaths for me then?” Jimin asks calmly.

 

“What? Why?” Jungkook starts walking again, briskly pushing through people, his legs tremble uneasily.

 

“Because I think you might be having a panic attack, so come on, just humor me okay?... Deep breath in, then out.”  Jimin does the same on the other end.

 

Jungkook hadn’t even realized he was hyperventilating, he listens to Jimin’s breathing and follows suit.  After a few moments Jungkook feels better, he’s able to catch his breath, he suddenly doesn’t feel like everything is closing in on him.

 

“Feel better?” Jimin asks, Jungkook can hear the smile in his voice.

 

“Yeah” Jungkook replies quietly.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” The older man asks.

 

Jungkook is shaking his head even though Jimin can’t see him.  “Not really.”  Jungkook doesn’t know how he’s supposed to tell Jimin that even though he doesn’t remember anything from the accident that he still feels paranoid and anxious, and _angry_ all the time.  That he doesn’t know if he’ll be able to drive for a while because he doesn’t trust himself or anyone else on the road.

 

The Doctor said all those feelings were normal.  God Jungkook was really beginning to hate that word, _Normal_ , he definitely didn’t feel normal, he didn’t feel whole.  So many people and events were missing.  Big chunks of who he was, just gone, just like that.

 

“Do you want to stay on the phone with me until you get to the studio?” Jimin offers instead.

 

“Yes.”  Jungkook states weakly.

 

So that’s what they do, they talk about little things, like the weather, what to have for dinner tonight.  Jimin tells Jungkook about his classes, how he’s teaching children from 5 years old, to 18 years old.  And Jungkook has to admit, it’s kind of nice.

 

Being at his studio feels beautifully familiar to Jungkook, he walks around in awe, impressed by the brick walls, dark exposed wood beams along the ceiling, _damn I have good taste!_ All the equipment everywhere, the cameras, the lightening, the tripods it all feels right, like he belongs here.  He sits down at his desk, firing up his computer he frowns when he sees a screen pop up demanding a password.

 

Jungkook hums as he looks around, hoping something will spark some recognition.  Maybe it’s just muscle memory but eventually he reaches for the keys typing in ‘Chim1013’.  Jungkook rolls his eyes as the screen comes to life, his desktop booting up.  _How whipped is boyfriend Jungkook!?_

As Jungkook starts looking through folders he’s amazed because Jimin wasn’t lying when he said Jungkook was good.  His pictures were incredible, he’s apparently worked with many models, famous and upcoming.  Jungkook’s done photoshoots for Vogue, and GQ Magazine, gone to New York and Paris for fashion shows.  Jungkook is one busy man, he scrolls through emails, most wishing him a speedy recovery, many hoping to work with him again soon.  He grins as he remembers some of the shoots, remembers the ins and outs of his cameras, _god I miss working_.  Soon he thinks, soon he’ll be feeling confident enough to get back to work.

 

Jungkook pauses when he sees a folder labeled ‘PJM’, his mouse hovers over it before he takes a deep breath and double clicks to open it.  Jungkook gasps, thousands, _thousands_ of pictures of Jimin.  It looks like many are from trips they may have taken, lots of candid’s, quite a few that Jungkook wouldn’t want anyone else seeing, too many that make him blush, make something tighten in his stomach that he tries to ignore.  Jimin is undeniably a very attractive man.

 

Jungkook keeps scrolling, getting into older pictures, he did the math if him and Jimin have been dating for around two years, than that means he was at the end of his senior year of college when they got together.  So, he’s been taking pictures for a few years now.

 

Suddenly memories flash through Jungkook’s mind.  Memories of late nights, missed calls, ‘I’m sorry’ texts and voicemails to cancel dates unexpectedly.  He’s even stood Jimin up a few times, unintentionally of course, due to meetings with clients, calls from over seas taking too long, photoshoots where he just needed that perfect shot.

 

Jungkook sits back, chewing on his bottom lip all while guilt bubbles up into his chest _.  I’m a real shitty boyfriend, my father always put work first, am I no different?_ He should try to be nicer to Jimin, being the older man’s friend couldn’t be that hard right?

 

Jungkook keeps scrolling, reaching the end he pauses, looking at more than a dozen photos of Jimin with black hair.  As long as Jungkook has known him he’s always had his hair dyed, sometimes a light brown, but usually the sandy blonde he likes.

 

One picture in particular stands out, it draws Jungkook in, and he just knows it’s the first picture he took of Jimin.  It’s of the smaller man’s profile, it looks like they’re in a park, Jimin sits on an old bench, the large grey cardigan he wears pulled tight against him as he hugs his small frame. The sun is setting so it casts a soft orange glow against his skin, Jimin stares off into the distance with red rimmed eyes, his too dark hair messy and windblown, his lips a little chapped from being bitten.  It doesn’t look like him, Jungkook doesn’t know this Jimin.  How could he forget this Jimin?

 

Memories of sad eyes and bruises against pale skin, some healing, others too fresh, and _Jimin, Jimin, Jimin_ crash around Jungkook’s mind.  He feels sick to his stomach, he’s confused, the timelines don’t make sense in his mind, but he so desperately wants to remember. 

 

Jungkook grabs the waste basket under his desk as he starts dry heaving, nothing coming up because he hadn’t eaten lunch.  _Why can’t I fucking remember?_

Suddenly there is a cool hand pressing against his clammy forehead, brushing the hair out of his face as he leans over the trash can again.

 

“Jesus Jungkook, are you okay? I didn’t know you were stopping by today.”  It’s Yoongi.  Jungkook’s shoulders sag in relief, because if it had been Jimin he probably would have screamed.

 

Jungkook lifts his head up, his eyes find Yoongi’s worried gaze.  “Why didn’t you tell me? Why didn’t any of you tell me how much of a shitty boyfriend I am?”

 

Yoongi looks confused, “What?” He chuckles dryly.  “You’re not a bad boyfriend Kook… You sometimes over do it with work, but Jimin understands.  He loves you.”

 

“Have I ever hurt him?” Jungkook asks.

 

The older mans brows knit together as he searches Jungkook’s face.  “Huh?... What do you mean?... You may not have always been the nicest but-“

 

“Did I ever hit him?” Jungkook asks frantically, his voice cracking.  He gazes at the computer, stares at the picture of Jimin with his black hair and sad eyes.

 

Yoongi follows the youngers gaze, sees the picture pulled up on the screen.  He turns back to Jungkook, turning the youngers chair so he is completely facing him.

 

“Never.” The older man states sternly.  He grabs a hold of Jungkook’s cheeks when the younger tries to look at the picture again.  “No, you’ve never laid a hand on him Jungkook… You love him so _fucking_ much… I know you probably don’t feel that way right now, but please trust me.”  Yoongi pleads softly.

 

“Then why do I remember him with bruises?” Jungkook asks, his voice sounding small.

 

Yoongi takes a deep breath, releasing his hold on Jungkook’s cheeks he looks at the picture of Jimin on the screen.  His face hardening, and it’s clear to Jungkook he doesn’t want to think about it either.

 

“When- After you guys had your falling out, a few weeks later Jimin started dating some older guy… And after he graduated, he lost touch with all of us.  Occasionally he’d call Hoseok, but eventually that stopped to… The guy was a real asshole… And one-night Jimin just showed up at mine and Hoseok’s apartment… And well- he was a real mess, in really bad shape…” Yoongi trails off.  “Look, you should probably talk to Jimin if you really don’t remember.”  Jungkook nods, while Yoongi gives his shoulder a gentle squeeze.

 

On his way home he sits quietly on the subway, his mind reeling from his conversation with Yoongi earlier.  Without ever thinking about it Jungkook gets off at the stop before the one he needs.  As if on autopilot he walks until he’s standing in front of a small flower shop.  He can see Seokjin inside behind the counter working on a large bouquet.

 

When he enters the small shop a soft door chime announces his presence.  Seokjin looks up with a broad smile, “Oh! Hi Jungkook… Coming from the studio I take it?” The older man stops arranging the flowers in front of him, wiping his hands across his apron he leans against the counter, giving his full attention to Jungkook.

 

Jungkook chuckles and rubs the back of his neck, this feeling all to familiar.  “Actually yes… I’m guessing this is a habit of mine?” Jungkook asks.

 

Seokjin nods, a smirk spreading across his lips.  “Yup, usually at least twice a week you’ll pop in.”

 

“Taehyung’s not working today?”  Jungkook wonders aloud as he walks around.

 

“Nope, it was a little slow, so I sent him home… I see you’re all done with the sling, nice… How are you feeling?” Seokjin watches Jungkook closely.

 

Jungkook nods a little while he hums, “I’m feeling as good as I can be, I guess, that’s what the doctor says anyways… This place is really nice Seokjin.”  Jungkook stops in front of a bouquet of bright yellow roses.  He leans over and smells them absentmindedly.  Seokjin’s parents had not been happy when he dropped out medical school to open this quaint little shop instead.  The older man’s parents were similar to Jungkook’s in the sense they had everything planned out for him, school, career.  But they eventually came around, wanting their son to be happy was the most important thing.

 

“Thanks Kook… You picking up some flowers for Jiminie?” Seokjin asks.

 

Jungkook turns around facing the older man, he makes a face like that it's the weirdest thing Seokjin’s ever suggested.  “No.” Jungkook snorts.

 

Seokjin frowns before he shrugs lightly, turning back to the flowers next to him.  “Oh, well I just thought- because you were looking at the yellow roses.  Those are Jimin’s favorite… Sometimes you bring some home to him.”

 

Jungkook’s mouth forms a small ‘o’ as he looks back at the roses.  His heart flutters as a blush creeps up his cheeks.  _I could never imagine giving another man flowers… Maybe boyfriend Jungkook is still in there, somewhere._

 

The younger clears his throat awkwardly, _I’m trying to be nice remember?_ “Uhm… How much for just a single one?” Jungkook asks before he plucks out a healthy flower.

 

Seokjin grins before shaking his head, “It’s on me.”

 

Jungkook blinks at the older man, “Are you sure?”

 

Seokjin nods, “Of course! It’ll make Jiminie smile, you’ve always been good at that… He hasn’t been doing that enough lately.” He adds offhandedly.

 

Jungkook glances down at the single flower in his hand, caught of guard by Jin’s comment.  Had Seokjin talked to Jimin lately? Did Jimin say something to the older man? After offering a simple ‘thank you’ Jungkook heads home.

 

When Jungkook gets home Jimin is cooking dinner, his iPod hooked up to a blue tooth speaker, he hums along to some pop song.  Jungkook wonders if he should offer to cook one night, he hoped 25-year-old Jungkook was a better cook than his previous college self.  He walks into the kitchen, the rose hidden behind his back, and he’s terrified, suddenly he feels like he’s getting ready to go a first date. _This is fucking stupid._

Hi Kook.” Jimin smiles at him.

 

“Hey… Uhm- here.” Jungkook thrusts the single rose at Jimin, holding it out at an arm’s length.

 

A soft gasp leaves Jimin’s lips when he turns around, spotting the yellow flower.  He takes it from Jungkook slowly, “Thank you, how- how did you know?”  Jimin asks, and he sounds so hopeful, hoping maybe Jungkook got his memories back, hoping that maybe Jungkook loves him again.

 

Jungkook stares at the grin on Jimin’s face, and he remembers Seokjin’s words.  He finds himself smiling a little because Jimin’s smile is so contagious.  “I stopped by and saw Seokjin… He mentioned it was your favorite.” Jungkook instantly regrets saying the last part because he doesn’t miss the way Jimin’s smile falters.

 

Jimin looks a little sad as he looks at the rose, but he smiles sweetly, pushing through it because that’s what he does.  “Well thank you- really… I’ll go put it in some water.  Dinner should be ready soon.”

 

Jimin effectively shoos Jungkook out of the kitchen so he can finish dinner, Jungkook plops down on the couch.  He glances back over at the older man and his mouth goes dry when he watches Jimin bring the rose up gently to smell it, the small smile on his face reserved.

 

 _Yellow_.  The word bounces around Jungkook’s psyche _.  Yellow roses, yellow blanket_.  And then he remembers, he remembers when Jimin came back into his life.

 

_Jungkook probably should be at the library studying for his upcoming Economics test on Monday.  But blowing off some steam at Yoongi’s and Hoseok’s apartment playing video games, and drinking some beer sounded way better._

_“When are you going to tell your folks you’re not planning on going to law school?” Yoongi asks around a mouthful of pizza._

_Jungkook groans, he was tired of having this conversation.  “I don’t know, eventually.”_

_“Eventually? Like when you graduate, and they realize they wasted their money on your degree?” Yoongi says._

_Jungkook watches as Hoseok disappears into their guest bedroom for the third time that tonight. “Hey it won’t be a waste, I’ll have my business degree, that’s still good.” Jungkook wags his bottle of beer at the older man. “Everything alright with Hobi?” He nods towards the hallway._

_Yoongi sighs softly, “Not really… Jimin just showed up earlier this week needing a place to stay… He broke up with his boyfriend, it was pretty bad Kook.”_

_Jungkook doesn’t say anything at first, he frowns.  He hasn’t seen Jimin in over a year, so he’s shocked.  “Damn… That sucks.” He states truthfully._

_Yoongi raises his eyebrow and watches the younger boy, “Just be nice, and leave him alone.”_

_Jungkook raises his hands defensively as Hoseok comes back and sits next to Yoongi.  Yoongi rubs his boyfriends back comfortingly.  Hoseok gives him a small, sad smile, clearly upset for his friend.  “He hasn’t eaten anything since he got here.”_

_“He’ll come around.”  Yoongi replies softly._

_A couple of hours later Yoongi is making Jungkook watch some anime he swears by.  Jungkook is just waiting for the older man to fall asleep so he can change it.  Yoongi and Hoseok are curled up one couch together, Hoseok had fallen asleep a while ago, head resting on Yoongi’s shoulder.  It was getting late, Jungkook should probably go back to his dorm before he got too tired.  It wasn’t the first time he had crashed at his friends’ place.  But it felt a little weird, his mind keeps wandering back to the boy hiding in the spare bedroom._

_Jungkook hears the creak of a door opening.  He peers over the back of the couch and sees a small figure wrapped from head to toe in a yellow blanket shuffle into the kitchen to grab a glass of water._

_Jungkook sits there holding his breath while he waits for Jimin to disappear back into the bedroom.  Jungkook tries to focus on the TV, his leg bounces anxiously.  Finally, against his better judgement he gets up, grabbing a slice of pizza he heats it up in the microwave.  He feels Yoongi watching him from the couch._

_“Where are you going?” The older man asks._

_Jungkook holds the plate of pizza up before disappearing down the hall, ignoring Yoongi calling his name quietly,_

_Jungkook knocks softly on the bedroom door.  When he doesn’t get an answer, he slips inside the room, shutting the door softly behind him.  A lamp on the nightstand is on, casting a dim glow._

_“I’m not hungry right now Hobi.”  Jimin’s small voice coming from the lump under the covers._

_Jungkook clears his throat, suddenly feeling really fucking nervous. “Uh- it’s me… I brought you some pizza.”_

_Jimin sits up quickly, the covers falling away from his face, pooling around his waist.  His fluffy black hair sticks up messily.  His eyes widen when he sees Jungkook, he looks around like a caged animal trying to escape.  “W-what are you doing in here?" Jimin stammers out._

_Jungkook’s stomach is twisted in knots.  And suddenly he is angry, pissed off at Jimin’s ex-boyfriend, a man Jungkook has never met because Jimin is covered in bruises.  He has dark bruises around his neck, the black eye looks painful, and the dark angry bruise on Jimin’s jaw makes Jungkook clench is own.  Jungkook spots the bruises that litter his forearms, some old and healing, while others look fresh, too fresh._

_Jungkook is frozen in his spot, he gradually lifts up the slice of pizza he brought, like some kind of peace offering.  Like it’s going to make everything better between them.  The shock of Jungkook just barging in has clearly worn off, because Jimin just looks at him with disdain, his expression indifferent._

_“I-uhm… brought you some pizza.”  Jungkook tries again.  Jimin doesn’t make a moved to take it, he grimaces at the slice.  “Hoseok seemed really worried earlier that you haven’t eaten much.”  At that Jimin’s shoulders sag a little, the walls around him crumbling ever so slightly giving Jungkook a glimpse of a small broken boy.  It bothers Jungkook that Jimin has lost a lot of weight, too much weight.  It honestly bothers Jungkook just how bothered by all this he really is._

_Jungkook takes the initiative and places the plate on the nightstand, Jimin tracks the younger’s movements.  “Are you okay?” Jungkook asks softly, he knows the answer, the evidence is looking right at him, with sad eyes and too many bruises but he still has to ask._

_Jimin glares at him, “Like you care.” He states._

_Jungkook should have expected that.  He looks down at his socks, looks at the yellow blanket Jimin is wrapped up in.  “Jimin… I’m really sorry about how I left things with us.” He answers quietly._

_Jimin scoffs, “You know, at first I thought you were just scared, unsure of yourself, probably confused, because shit, I remember all of those feelings… But then I tried to reach out of you so we could talk, I tried to apologize, because I never meant to make you feel pressured.  And you blocked my number… Then you stopped hanging out with all your friends, and then I realized that no, it had to be because of me, because I made you that uncomfortable that you were willing to throw away close friendships just to avoid me.”  Jimin trials off, shaking his head as he pulls his knees up to his chest.  “So don’t suddenly feel obligated to ask me if I’m okay.”_

_Jungkook deserves this, he deserves Jimin’s anger, his uneasiness.  He feels like shit, has felt like shit for a long time because of how he acted back then.  Jungkook wrings his hands together, “Jimin, I really am sorry… I was huge fucking ass, I was angry and confused and I took it out on you.”_

_Jimin picks at some fuzz on the blanket, “if you didn’t like guys you could have just said so… I would have understood, I’m not an asshole Jungkook.” Jimin mumbles._

_“I- I know.” Jungkook says it, but it’s a lie, because when it came to Jimin he wasn’t sure what he wanted.  Jimin confused the fuck out of him, but that wasn’t a reason to treat the older man like shit.  “Trust me, I’m pretty sure Yoongi yelled at me about it for like six months straight.”_

_Jungkook doesn’t miss Jimin’s small smirk at that comment, “Well that’s because Yoongi is a good guy, I’m happy Hobi has him.”_

_Jungkook cringes, was Jimin insinuating that Jungkook wasn’t a good guy? He supposed he really wasn’t.  “Can we- can we start over?... Friends?”_

_Jimin is quiet for a moment, mulling over Jungkook’s words.  Before he shrugs, “I don’t know Jungkook, I don’t think I want any more friends right now.”_

_Jungkook gulps, he didn’t expect that, but he nods, “Ok… Ok, so acquaintances?... Don’t worry Jimin, I’ll be you friend in no time… Now would you eat some pizza? Please?”_

_Jimin eyes the slice warily, he doesn’t want it, Jungkook can tell. “I’ll eat some if you leave me alone.” Jimin replies._

_Jungkook bites his bottom lip, “Promise?” He asks._

_“Jungkook…” Jimin’s tone is a warning, he sounds exhausted all of a sudden._

_Jungkook backs up toward to door, “Okay, okay I’m going.”  Jungkook leaves the room knowing Jimin probably won’t touch the pizza.  But operation make Jimin feel better was underway._

Jungkook stares at Jimin as he finishes cooking their dinner.  He would try, he had done it before, he could do it again.  He would learn to be Jimin’s friend first, then he could figure everything else out later.  Jungkook wasn’t sure if he’d fall in love with Jimin again but being his friend would be a good start.  _Jimin deserves to smile._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it, so much angst I know!  
> comments are always appreciated.  
> Let me know what you think! :)


	3. Chapter 3

It was late on a Saturday night, and everyone had gotten together at Namjoon’s house because he had officially made partner at the law firm.  They had all splurged on take-out because no one wanted to cook.  They bought too much alcohol because the only one who had to get up and go to work on Sunday was Seokjin, and maybe Taehyung if he was able to drag himself out of bed, which was highly unlikely.

 

Jungkook was busy picking at some leftovers in the kitchen while Yoongi made himself another drink.  The rest of the guys were in the living room playing an intense game of Uno, sitting in a tight circle on the floor.

 

“Did you talk to Jimin yet?... Tell him that you remembered some stuff while you were at the studio the other day?” Yoongi asks.

 

Jungkook just shakes his head while he chews on a chicken wing.  Jungkook had felt to awkward bringing it up with Jimin.  What was he supposed to say? He could assume bringing up Jimin’s past abusive relationship was going to be a touchy subject.  He couldn’t find a good time to talk to the older man, it was weird at home because it felt like they were nothing but roommates.  And when they hung out with everyone, Jungkook got easily overwhelmed because there was so much he didn’t remember.  Like the trips they had all taken, or the summer after he graduated college, the inside jokes went right over his head.  He hated feeling like the new guy.

 

Yoongi sighs, dropping the topic, “Alright, well I have to help Hoseok with Uno.  He fucking sucks at card games.”

 

Jungkook wanders back into the living room shortly after Yoongi does.  He finds a seat on the couch while the others continue their game.

 

“Pee break!” Taehyung shouts, slamming his cards face down.  The rest of them groan in unison.

 

“You just pissed like ten minutes ago.”  Seokjin sighs while he pulls out his phone.  “Jiminie look at this, it’s hilarious.”  He says while he pulls up a video up.

 

Jimin tries to peek around Namjoon, who sits between them.  When that fails, he just sprawls across the older mans lap so he can see Seokjin’s phone.

 

Jungkook is pretty sure his right eye starts to twitch.  Jimin has always been a flirty drunk, he has no concept of personal space when he’s had too much to drink.  It’s always been something that has irked the younger, he would almost compare the feeling to jealousy, but that would mean he would actually have to be jealous.  And Jeon Jungkook was not _jealous_ , no fucking way.

 

Jungkook tries to ignore the way Namjoon lightly rubs Jimin’s back while he chats with Hoseok about one of his coworkers.  Jungkook busies himself with his phone instead.

 

“I need another drink.” Namjoon says out loud to no one in particular.  When he tries to get up Jimin doesn’t budge, the smaller only continues to giggle at Seokjin’s video.

 

Jungkook’s head snaps up at the sound of Jimin’s squeaky laughter as he takes in the scene before him.  Namjoon starts tickling the shorter man, and when Jimin rolls off his lap Namjoon doesn’t stop his attack.  Jungkook stares as Jimin becomes breathless, his shirt had ridden up, toned abs flashing.

 

Jungkook stands up so fast he gets dizzy. “Alright-“ He snaps, louder that he intended.  But it has the desired effect, Namjoon stops and everyone looks at Jungkook expectantly, “Uh- How about that drink Namjoon?”

 

Jungkook makes a quick exit because he can’t look at Jimin, who looks like a beautiful mess.  Cheeks flushed from laughing, or maybe the vodka sodas he’s been drinking.  Blonde hair messy, his shirt disheveled, showing the trim V of his pelvis.

 

Namjoon follows him into the kitchen a minute later.  He smiles over at the younger man, who is pouring vodka into his cup.  “I’m happy you guys could make it tonight, I had such a long week, feels good to blow off some steam with friends.”

 

Jungkook can’t contain himself, he feels like he might burst. “I thought you were into chicks?”  He asks blatantly.

 

Namjoon raises his eyebrows while he stares at Jungkook. “Uhm- I am-“

 

“Are you dating anyone?” Jungkook asks offhandedly.

 

“Jiwoo and I broke up last year actually.” Namjoon states slowly.

 

Jungkook feels a little bad now because he knew Jiwoo, her a Namjoon had been dating since college.

 

Namjoon is still watching him quizzically. “Hold on- is this about Jimin?... Are you getting jealous Kook?” Namjoon laughs while he teases the younger.

 

Jungkook shakes his head, “No! I just- I just thought you were straight.” He mumbles.

 

Namjoon chuckles, “See that’s always been your problem Jungkook.  Always worried about labels, gay, straight, who cares.  Love who you want to love… I do prefer women, but hey, if Jimin was single.” The older man shrugs, “I’d probably give it a shot… Jimin is fucking sexy, I mean you’ve seen him dance… Oh man, I’ll have to tell Jimin about this at lunch next week… Sounds like _Kookie_ has a crush-“ Namjoon teases while he grins.

 

“Lunch?” Jungkook asks.

 

“Yeah, the firm isn’t far from Jimin and Hoseok’s studio.  So Jimin and I usually grab lunch together on Tuesdays, he has some time before classes while I usually don’t have meetings.” Namjoon says, a smirk pulling at his lips.

 

How come Jimin never said anything?  He supposes boyfriend Jungkook knows about their lunch date.  Jungkook knows he’s being ridiculous, but his jaw clenches anyways, on its own accord.

 

“Hey Joonie! Tae’s done, lets finish this game, I’m losing anyways- Uh, everything okay?” Jimin asks, leaning against the door frame that leads into the kitchen.  The V-neck sweater he’s wearing accents his slim waist, it’s been distracting to Jungkook all night, he’s always wondered how Jimin can look good wearing pretty much anything.  He could probably make a garbage bag look good if given the chance.

 

Jungkook doesn’t look at Jimin, he just goes back to making his drink. “Apparently Namjoon doesn’t like to label himself.” He mocks sarcastically.

 

Namjoon laughs, “Oh yeah, we’re good… Baby Kook over here was just getting a bit jealous.  He’s acting the same way he did in school-“

 

Jimin looks towards Jungkook with wide owlish eyes.

 

“I’m not jealous! I just-… I can’t even stand him!” Jungkook motions to Jimin.  But as soon as the words leave his mouth, he instantly regrets them.  _No, no, no I didn’t mean that!_ Jungkook wants to take it all back, stuff the words back into his mouth as if they never happened.

 

The crestfallen look on Jimin’s face, and the surprised look from Namjoon lets him know he went too far.  Jimin doesn’t say anything as he turns around quickly, disappearing back into the living room.  He hears Taehyung and Hoseok asking him where he’s going, but Jungkook doesn’t get to hear his response before the front door is opening and closing sharply.  Jungkook feels like an idiot, all he had wanted was for Namjoon to stop teasing him.  He was afraid if he didn’t deny it than it would mean he really was jealous _.  Was I jealous?_ Jungkook thinks back to the night at the frat party.  Watching Jimin dance with that other guy, the flirtatious smiles, and touches, his stomach in knots. 

 

Hoseok comes into the kitchen while Jungkook and Namjoon just stand there gawking at each other.

 

“Why did Jimin leave so fast?” Hoseok asks, looking between the two of them.

 

When Jungkook doesn’t answer Namjoon mumbles, “Just tired I think.” He eyes Jungkook but when the younger still doesn’t say anything he goes back into the living room.

 

Hoseok crosses his arms, before asking him, “Did you see Jimin eat anything tonight?”

 

The question catches Jungkook off guard, he is momentarily confused by it until he thinks.  When everyone had been eating, Jimin had been getting everyone drinks.  Jungkook doesn’t remember him actually eating anything.  “No, I don’t think so…” Jungkook says after a moment.

 

“What about at home? Is he eating well?” Hoseok asks persistently.

 

Jungkook doesn’t know, it’s not something he’s paid attention to.  Should he be? “I uhm- I don’t know-“The younger stammers.

 

Hoseok actually looks angry, Hobi is never mad.  The only time Jungkook can remember the older man getting pissed off was back in college when Yoongi started dating some girl shortly after him and Hoseok hooked up.  Big mistake on Yoongi’s part, but he soon realized the error of his ways and after some much needed apologies they’ve pretty much been together ever since.

 

“You need to pay attention to that kind of stuff Jungkook!” Hoseok’s voice rises as he shakes his head, and all Jungkook can do is stare back at him.

 

Yoongi had found his way into the kitchen by now, he gives Hoseok’s shoulder a squeeze to calm him down.  “Hey, relax.  Jungkook doesn’t know- he doesn’t remember, okay?”

 

Jungkook doesn’t think he should stay here any longer.  He effectively fucked things up with Jimin, probably pissed Namjoon off, and now Hoseok was upset with him.

 

Jungkook takes his time walking to the subway, keeping a look out for Jimin incase the older man didn’t head home.  He feels bad, he shouldn’t have let Jimin walk home by himself, or take the subway alone while he was drunk.

 

Jimin is already home when Jungkook walks in.  The living room lights are off, the TV is dark, Jimin is already curled up on the couch, covers pulled up over his head.  But Jungkook know he’s not asleep.

 

He quietly makes his way into the bedroom in the dark.  Every time he glances at the bed, he feels guilty that Jimin has been sleeping on the couch for a few weeks now.  _Maybe I should let Jimin have the bed tomorrow_.  Jungkook blushes when he imagines sharing the bed with Jimin instead, legs tangled together, waking up to Jimin’s messy blonde hair, puffy morning face.

 

Jungkook wakes up in the middle of the night with a pounding headache.  The Doctor had said he could have pretty severe headaches for the first year of his recovery.  Jungkook blames the alcohol as well, he probably shouldn’t have drank as much as he did.

 

He makes his way into the bathroom after looking at the clock on his phone, it flashes 2:02AM.  Jungkook can hear the TV playing softly in the living room, he wonders how long Jimin has been awake.

 

Jungkook starts rummaging around the medicine cabinet looking for Tylenol.  He knocks over a few pill bottles from the lower shelf.  Groaning he bends over while his head throbs to grab one of the bottles near the tub.  Jungkook notices it’s a prescription pill bottle, he turns it over in his hand so he can read the label.  _Jimin’s on antidepressants?_

_Three weeks, it had been nearly three weeks since that night with Jimin, wrapped in the yellow blanket, covered in bruises.  Jungkook hadn’t seen much of the older man, he heard he recently got a part time job at a local bookstore.  Jungkook didn’t have the guts to ask for Jimin’s number from Hoseok or Yoongi._

_So, as he stood in front of the small book store he felt like throwing up.  He finds Jimin inside helping an elderly woman reach a book on the top shelf.  After he hands her the book with a sweet smile, she waddles off mumbling about how he’s such a sweet young man._

_The bruises had faded, leaving behind nothing but dark hair and sullen eyes.  Jimin looked cute in his slim fitting khakis, white polo shirt and maroon apron.  The white converse sneakers he was wearing made him look even shorter._

_“Cute…” Jungkook wants to kick himself when he realizes he had actually said that out loud.  Jimin jumps, whipping around he drops the books he was putting away, they clatter to floor loudly, disturbing the people reading.  “Oh shit! Jimin I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”_

_He bends down to help Jimin collect the books off the floor.  “Jungkook- What are you doing here?” Jimin asks._

_“Uh- maybe I needed a book.” The younger states once Jimin and him are standing up right again._

_“You actually read?” Jimin deadpans._

_Jungkook shoots the older man a glare, but then he snorts, “I can read ya know… Ok, so maybe I didn’t come here for a book, I uh- haven’t seen you in a while so I just thought-… I just wanted to see how you were doing.” Jungkook internally rolls his eyes, he had some whole speech planned out.  But when he’s in front of the Jimin he turns into a bumbling mess._

_“I’m fine.” Jimin replies while he puts the books back on the shelf, cutely standing on his tiptoes and stretching to reach the higher shelves._

_“I just haven’t seen you, I thought you’d want to hang out with all the guys, ya know?” The younger man fidgets with the strings on his hoodie._

_“Yeah, well I don’t really want to hang out with anyone right now… it’s a little awkward don’t you think? I just stopped talking to all the guys, that’s an asshole thing to do.” Jimin states softly._

_Jungkook shakes his head, “Everyone is happy you’re back; they think it’s cool you’re staying with Yoongi and Hobi.”_

_Jimin snorts softly, “Well I’ll keep that in mind- listen I still have a few hours on my shift, so I’ll catch you later-“Jimin starts._

_“Jimin!... You’re on break, you got one hour.” His manager shouts from across the shop._

_Jimin sighs quietly in defeat, while Jungkook grins.  “Perfect, just enough time to come get a coffee with me, come on, Starbucks is right down the street, my treat.”_

_After some more persuading Jungkook gets Jimin to come with him.  Jimin ditches the apron for an old, black, zip up hoodie.  The walk to the café is pretty quiet, Jungkook isn’t much for small talk, and Jimin seems lost in his own head._

_They each order a coffee, Jungkook gets a blueberry muffin as well.  Once they find a table in the back, he feels a bit more comfortable._

_“Would you stop looking like you want to run away?”  He asks Jimin, when he notices the older mans shaking his leg so much the small table is wobbling._

_Jimin groans softly, rolling his shoulders to try and ease some tension. “Alright, fine, sorry… So how is school?” Jimin asks while he takes a sip of the Americano he ordered._

_Jungkook shrugs, “Good, I can’t believe I’ll be done in about 8 months.” Jimin hums, “What about you?... Still dancing?”_

_Jimin shakes his head, “No… I uhm- haven’t danced in almost a year actually… I’m pretty out of practice, I guess Hoseok is working at a small studio, he said I could come by at night and practice after the classes let out… But I don’t know.” Jimin trails off, shrugging shyly._

_Jungkook can’t help the surprised look he shoots Jimin.  For as much time as Jimin spent in the studio when the younger first met him, there is no way he’d expect Jimin not to have danced at all for that long.  “Wow I-… You should definitely take Hobi up on his offer.”_

_Jimin shrugs carelessly, “What’s the point? … Dance companies aren’t going to want someone who hasn’t danced in a year.”_

_“You’re an amazing dancer Jimin- You should definitely give it a shot.” Jungkook wants to pat himself on the back for not putting his foot in his mouth for once._

_Jimin only hums, he takes another sip of his coffee while he glances around, eyeing the clock at the far side of the shop._

_Jungkook breaks his muffin in half, placing one half on his napkin while he pushes the other half still on the small plate towards Jimin.  “Here, you still have some time. Do you want half of my muffin?” The younger asks._

_Jimin shakes his head, before eyeing the younger suspiciously. “Why are you trying to give me food? What did Yoongi tell you?”_

_Jungkook blushes at the assumption.  Mainly because he doesn’t want Jimin to think he is talking about him behind his back.  He has asked Yoongi a few questions, may have overheard a couple things.  “N-nothing… I just thought you might be hungry?”_

_Jimin huffs, irritation laced across his features, his leg starts bouncing anxiously under the table again.  “Jungkook, why are you here? Why did you show up at the bookstore? Jimin questions._

_“I- I told you Jimin, I wanted to see you… I want to be your friend.” The younger confesses._

_“No, no you don’t.  You just feel guilty for some reason.” Jimin pushes._

_Jungkook glares at the older man in front of him, he wasn’t stupid, he knew Jimin was trying to push him away.  “Hey- I know what you’re doing… I’m a pro at that defense mechanism, pushing people away is my thing remember?” He leans forward a little, “Why won’t you just take a bite of the damn muffin?” Jungkook asks sternly._

_Jimin purses his lips, arms crossed defensively across his chest.  “Look, if you’re feeling generous go buy me one of the apples at the counter, something healthy.”_

_Jungkook looks confused, Jimin rolls his eyes, “Sometimes- when I’m stressed out… I sometimes relapse.”_

_Jungkook pulls the muffin plate back towards him, suddenly feeling bad for pushing Jimin so much.  “You have an eating disorder?” He asks quietly, finally connecting the dots._

_Jimin tilts his head a little, “It’s something I’ve been dealing with for a long time now.” He says it like it’s not a big deal. “I’ve talked to Hoseok about it… So, I assumed he wanted you to check up on me.  Between him and Yoongi- living with them is like having two Dads.” Jimin adds after._

_“I’m sorry Jimin.  I wouldn’t have pushed so much… I’m an idiot.” Jungkook groans.  “This isn’t something new?” He carefully asks, afraid he’ll say the wrong thing?_

_Jimin makes a weird face, like he doesn’t really want to talk about it.  He stares down at his drink for a long time, contemplating what to say.  “It’s really a long story Jungkook-“ Jimin shakes his head, messy bangs falling in his face._

_Jungkook almost reaches over and brushes them out of the older mans face but he clenches his fists in his lap instead.  “I have plenty of time… I want to know.  You could tell me everything about you, I’d listen to every word.”  Jungkook is surprised by his own words but he doesn’t let it show._

_Jimin glances at the younger, his cheeks turn a beautiful shade of pink.  He fidgets in his chair, uncomfortable in his own skin.  “I- Uh, grew up in Busan.  My parents got divorced when I was in middle school, so I would visit my Dad on school breaks here in Seoul.  I stayed with my Mom most of the time in Busan… By the time I got to High School I was pretty confused about my sexuality.  I thought I was bi for a bit but realized after a couple girlfriends, I just wasn’t into girls…” Jimin pauses, he sips his coffee, glances at the clock then at Jungkook who nods for him to continue._

_“My Sophomore year I started talking to one of the senior guys, he was popular, I wasn’t sure why he was showing interest in me… But I liked it, it made me feel wanted, what every teenager wants to feel I suppose… I eventually told him that I was gay, I thought it would scare him off, he was the first person I ever told.  But instead he told me he really liked me, I never knew he was gay, he said he didn’t want people to know.”  Jimin picks at the Starbucks cup, visibly becoming uncomfortable the longer he speaks._

_“We- uh- eventually started hanging out more, that quickly turned into hooking up, having sex, he was my first… I uhm- didn’t realize how much of a douche bag he was until he sent a video to all his buddies of us having sex- I didn’t know he had filmed us-“ Jimin quickly adds, he’s embarrassed, Jungkook can tell._

_Jungkook reaches across the table, gently patting Jimin’s hand, the one that clenches the cup.  “It’s okay.” He says quietly._

_Jimin slowly continues, “The video got sent around the whole school after that… He denied everything because you couldn’t his face in the video.  It had no sound so… It was just me… I know it sounds really cliché, but High School kids are fucking mean.  People started calling me slut, faggot, writing on my locker, a couple of guys beat me up in the locker room because they thought I was checking them out-“_

_“Shit” Jungkook mumbles.  He was pissed, he wished he could find that asshole and beat the shit out of him for doing something like that to small, young, High School Jimin._

_“I hadn’t even come out to my parents yet… Needless to say, I had to after that.  They were wicked supportive though; I love them for that.  So, for my Junior year I transferred High School’s, moved to Seoul, and lived with my Dad.  It was nice to have a fresh start, but I guess the eating disorder started after that…” Jimin stops, wonders if he should keep going, he has a hard time looking Jungkook in the eye.  Especially when the younger is looking at him with wide, expectant eyes.  “I just- I felt so out of control of my own life, my own body… Food was just an easy way to gain some control back.  It got pretty bad though, I was getting sick all the time, would faint at dance practice.  My parents were worried, they decided to have me admitted to an in-patient treatment facility.  I was so pissed off at them, but now that I’m older I understand why they did it.” Jimin shakes his head, looks down at were Jungkook is squeezing his hand._

_“I was there for a month, until I could get my BMI back up to a healthy, manageable weight… I learned some coping skills, to eat small healthy meals, I still take antidepressants, I think they help… I guess I’m not the greatest at picking guys huh? High School jerks, straight boys, and guys that-“ Jimin trails off._

_He looks over at the clock again before jumping up out of his seat, “Shit- I’m going to be late.”  Jimin pauses before turning back to Jungkook, “You still want to be my friend Jeon… I’m a fucking mess.”_

_Jungkook tries to ignore the way Jimin’s smug smile makes his stomach do somersaults.  He nods though, still trying to process all the information Jimin just threw at him.  He wanted to ask Jimin about his ex, about the bruises, but now wasn’t a good time.  And before Jungkook can give a proper answer Jimin is running out of Starbucks.  “Shit” Jungkook mumbles for the second time today.  He jumps up and pushes his way outside after the older man._

_“Park Jimin!” He shouts as Jimin runs back towards the book store.  Jungkook tries not to notice how good Jimin looks from this view._

_Jimin stumbles to a stop, turning back around to face the younger, his hoodie too large, hanging off one shoulder because he didn’t zip it up all the way._

_“Can I have your number!?” Jungkook yells, for once not caring if passersby are staring._

_“Nope!” Jimin shouts back, his small hands cupping around his mouth so his voice will carry.  He wiggles his fingers at Jungkook in a wave before turning back around._

_Jungkook watches Jimin disappear around the corner, completely dumbstruck.  Jimin was a beautiful fucking mess._

_A few days later as Jungkook is just about to fall asleep, his phone vibrates next to his head.  He reaches up grabbing it, squinting at the screen as he unlocks it.  He sees a text message from an unknown number._

**_Unknown- Here’s that number you stupidly requested.  Had to wait until I got paid, new phone, new number.  Got your number from Yoongi btw._ **

**_Jungkook- Thanks.  Good night Jimin._ **

****

_Jimin doesn’t answer, but Jungkook smiles anyways as he saves Jimin’s number to his phone._

After getting the Tylenol and putting everything else back into the medicine cabinet he goes into the kitchen to get some water.  Jimin is sitting up on the couch, chin resting on his knees while he watches TV.  Jungkook stands in the kitchen for a few minutes but Jimin doesn’t bother to glance at him.

 

Jungkook gathers some courage, grabs an apple from the fridge, and makes his way to the couch.  He sits down carefully next to the older man, who still hasn’t taken his eyes off the TV.  Jungkook isn’t sure if it’s just the light from the TV but they look a little red, and puffy.

 

“You need something?” Jimin asks, finally acknowledging the younger.

 

Jungkook shifts a little closer, holding out the apple.  “You didn’t eat dinner.”

 

Jimin finally looks at him, and Jungkook has the strangest urge to pull the smaller man into his arms and hold him, “Yes I did.” Jimin states.

 

“No... You didn’t.”  Light brown eyes stare back at Jungkook.  Jimin looks like he wants to argue, or maybe cry, but Jungkook beats him to it.  “I know you’re stressed out; I know you don’t feel in control right now… But remember, small healthy meals.” Jimin looks at him with wide, nervous eyes.  “I remember… I don’t remember everything, but I remember that… And that night when you had just started staying with Yoongi and Hoseok… I brought you a slice of pizza, you had that yellow blanket, and you- you had just broken up with that asshole…” Jungkook releases a deep breath he hadn’t realized he was holding.  “And you’re still taking the antidepressants?” Jungkook asks suddenly.

 

Jimin makes a noise in the back of his throat, he looks uncomfortable, but he nods.  “When did you start remembering all that stuff?” He asks, finally taking the apple from Jungkook.

 

Jungkook licks his lips, “Uhm earlier his week… Sorry I didn’t tell you sooner- I just…” Jungkook trails off.

 

Jimin hums while he takes a bite of the apple.  Jungkook’s eye brows shoot up in surprise, and then he grins.  Suddenly filled with a fondness he can’t explain.

 

“You don’t have to apologize Jungkook, I get it.  You can tell me things at your own pace… Or not at all.” Jimin shrugs.

 

“But I should tell you, I mean you’re a part of my life, right?” Jungkook watches Jimin chew slowly, before taking another small bite.

 

Jimin looks at him carefully, he eyes looking unreadable, “Am I?...” And there it was, all the insecurities that have been weighing on the blonde, said in two simple words.

 

Jimin focuses on the apple so he doesn’t have to look at Jungkook.  Jungkook scoots closer, acutely aware that their thighs are touching now. “… I was jealous tonight.” Jungkook says quietly, carefully choosing his words.

 

Jimin pauses, he looks over at the younger man, studies his face but doesn’t say anything.  Jungkook continues, “I don’t know why, I don’t know what’s going on with me… I just- yeah, I think I was jealous of Namjoon.” Jungkook admits, afraid of the uncertainty of his own voice.

 

“Kook, that’s because you’re-“ Jimin starts.

 

“Don’t say it- just don’t say anything please.” The younger begs.  “I want to be your friend okay. Can we try that? I’m sorry about tonight, I really didn’t mean what I said, I just- I don’t know Jimin.” Jungkook says, shrugging helplessly.

 

Jimin smiles, “Okay.” He fidgets with the apple, picking at the red skin.  Jungkook wants to ask him to eat more, but he doesn’t want to push too much.  “Can I- can I just give you a quick hug, just one… Please?” Jimin asks softly, so soft Jungkook doesn’t think he hears him right.  Jungkook doesn’t miss the quiver in his voice.

 

Jungkook’s heart pounds as he stares at the older man.  “Yeah, come here.” Jungkook pulls Jimin against his chest without hesitation.  He realizes this is the first hug Jimin has asked for.  Jimin has been nothing but patient with him.

 

Jimin lets out a giggle that makes Jungkook’s heart skip in his chest.  Jimin releases a shaky breath as he wraps his arms around Jungkook’s waist tightly, small fingers curling into Jungkook’s thin shirt.  Jimin feels so small against the younger man, he runs his hands up and down Jimin’s back slowly.  He wishes he could remember what Jimin felt like against him before, because he wonders if Jimin has lost more weight.

 

Jimin goes to pull away after a moment but Jungkook just holds him, “It’s okay.” Jungkook says softly against the top of Jimin’s head.  The scent of his vanilla shampoo invading Jungkook’s senses.  It’s a startling thought when he realizes he doesn’t hate this; he doesn’t want to let Jimin go.  Jimin sags against the younger with a shaky sigh.

 

Jungkook hears Jimin sniffle, and when he tries to look down to see the older mans face Jimin just buries his face deeper into Jungkook’s chest. Jungkook decides to lay down, he pulls Jimin with him, the blonde laying almost fully on top of him but Jungkook doesn’t mind.

 

He realizes Jimin is crying when his shoulders start to tremble.  Jungkook doesn’t say anything because he doesn’t think Jimin wants him to.  Jungkook frowns a little when he feels his shirt start to get damp, but he just rubs Jimin’s back.

 

He’s pretty sure the blonde falls asleep several minutes later, his breathing has evened out, Jungkook can here the soft puffs on his breath.  Jungkook lets his own eyes fall shut.  His headache fading into a dull ache as the soft sound of Jimin’s breathing lulls him to sleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think?  
> Comments always appreciated! <3 <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sigh*  
> I just have to say thank you for everyone who dealt with my little rant that I deleted after several hours. I really appreciate all the comments and I read all of them. So thank you for taking a little time out of your day to make me feel better. It really means a lot to me, so thank you again!!  
> :) <333

It was too early on a Saturday morning for Jungkook’s liking.  Jimin had a morning ballet class to teach, and he wasn’t the quietest as he rummaged through the closet looking for his black, puma sweatpants.  Jungkook now stood under the hot spray of the shower, he felt bad, he tried offering Jimin the bed last night, the older had been working so much lately.  But Jimin was stubborn and had said no, there were some nights though, Jimin was too tired to resist, and Jungkook ended up sleeping on the couch.

 

It had been almost a month since that night, when he told Jimin that he was sorry, that he wanted to try to be friends first, before anything else.  He thought it was going to be hard, but it turns out being friends with Jimin was the one of the easiest things he’s ever done.  He was slowly learning to be more comfortable, not be so self-conscious, or let his anger get the best of him.  Of course, Jimin was patient with him, but Jungkook could tell when the blonde was stressed, he would retreat into himself, avoid hanging out with their friends, and tried to avoid everyone, even Jungkook.  Try to hide the fact that he wasn’t eating much with his busy schedule.  He was staying at the studio until weird hours of the night, working on choreography, keeping up with bills, pushing himself too hard.

 

Jungkook was happy to be back at work himself.  He was taking an easy, starting off slow, he was refusing to do any traveling right now, only working with clients that were willing to come to his studio or stay around Seoul.  He felt like he needed to be here, something was telling him to stay close to home, plus he didn’t like driving too much if he didn’t need to.  Jimin seemed to like it, even though he wouldn’t admit it.  But Jungkook could tell by the small smiles he would get when Jimin came home late and Jungkook would have some leftovers warmed up.  They would watch TV together, talk about how their day went, Jimin would tell him something funny one of his students did, or Hoseok.  Then Jimin would fall asleep, like he always did, even though he claimed he wasn’t tired.  And Jungkook would make sure to cover him with a blanket before he went to bed.

 

Jungkook washes his face, he wasn’t sure what it was about showers that made him so _horny._ He sighed loudly as he tilted his head back, letting the water run over his face, down his chest, his abs.  This is the longest Jungkook has ever gone without sex, well that he can remember anyways.  He hasn’t even been able to masturbate, because every time he does, every time he brings himself to that edge, he thinks about _Jimin._

The older has been invading his thoughts too much lately.  Jungkook just blames it on all the time they’ve been spending together, _we do live together,_ that had to be the reason, right?  The other day for instance Jungkook had walked in on Jimin changing for work.  Usually the blonde would change in the bathroom across the hall, but he had been looking for a shirt when Jungkook walked in.

 

Jungkook instantly froze, his cheeks burning, ears turning red while Jimin seemed unaware, walking around shamelessly in nothing but tight boxer briefs.  Jimin hadn’t seemed to notice the younger while he searched their shared closet.  The older stretched for something on the top shelf, his back muscles stretching, pulling taut.  All Jungkook could focus on was firm thighs, smooth skin, tight- when Jimin starts to turn back around Jungkook spins around so fast he nearly trips on his own feet as he scrambles back into the living room.  If Jimin knew Jungkook had been there he never brought it up.

 

As Jungkook lets his mind wander, he lets his hand wander further down.  He gasps when he wraps his hand around his nearly hard cock.  Biting his lip painfully, he shakes his head, trying to clear his inappropriate thoughts.  The water falls in hot streams down his back and over his hair as he hangs his head.  Tightening his hand around his length he imagines Jimin’s tight, lithe body up against his own.  God, Jungkook was so _fucked._ This is wrong, at least that’s what he tries to tell himself as he tries to think about other things _anything else_ besides the small blonde.  Jungkook tries to think of the pretty women he’s seen, the gorgeous models he’s worked with.  But his thoughts _always_ come back to Jimin.

 

He imagines the older down on his knees, lips around Jungkook’s cock, or sprawled out on their bed, pupils blown wide from arousal, defined abs and smooth tan skin, tousled blonde hair, all on display for no one else but him.  Jungkook’s cock twitches pathetically in his hand, clearly betraying him.

 

Jungkook strokes himself, thumb swiping over the head, pressing on the slit as he groans.  His thighs start to tremble, so he helps hold himself up with his arm pressed against the shower wall, dropping his head against his forearm he bites his bottom lip.  He feels guilty, he couldn’t bring himself to acknowledge Jimin as his boyfriend, but here he was using the older for his dirty fantasies.

 

Jungkook suddenly wonders what Jimin looks like when he comes.  And that is his unraveling, he imagines pretty, high pitched moans.  Soft, pink lips parted, Jungkook’s name on the blondes’ tongue.

 

Jungkook comes hard with a loud moan hand tightening around the base of his cock, thick streams hitting the shower wall, he’d have to remember to clean that up.  Jungkook rides out his orgasm as he fucks into his fist.  Wishing briefly that Jimin was underneath him, “Shit…” Jungkook murmurs as he comes down from his high.  Jungkook was _seriously_ fucked.

 

Later that evening Jungkook was trying his attempt at preparing dinner for Jimin and himself, salads, because he knew Jimin would appreciate that.  The older had warned he would be home late, but it was already pushing 8:30pm, and Jungkook knew that Jimin wouldn’t want to eat when he got home, said it made him sick to eat too late.  The younger knew Jimin had told him he was staying late to help a student who had asked for extra help.  So, after packing the salad in some containers, and dealing with his internal dilemma, he calls Hoseok on his way out the door, asking for the address for the dance studio.

 

The dance studio is nicer than Jungkook expected, larger too.  It looks newly renovated, tall ceilings, pristine white walls.  Jungkook is happy when he finds the studio is locked, alarm set.  The thought of Jimin here alone at night drags protective thoughts to the forefront on his mind.  Luckily Hoseok had texted him the code to the alarm when they hung up.

 

After punching in the code, he relocks the doors once inside, making his way down the hall where he can hear loud music blaring through the speakers.  He finds Jimin in studio three, Chris Brown’s ‘Take You Down’ pumps through the expensive looking sound system.  With his hand on the doorknob, Jungkook is frozen in his spot.

 

Jimin moves seductively in the center of the room.  The choreography is languid, and sexy.  Jimin’s movements are precise and powerful, he watches himself closely in the mirror, his gaze sharp and critical.  Jungkook watches as the older grinds his hips to the music, his dark grey shirt clinging to his flat stomach, and muscular chest due to sweat, his sweatpants hugging his thighs and ass, leaving little to the imagination as he moves.  Jungkook nearly loses his mind when Jimin swoops down low, dropping to the floor, humping the floor once, twice, before springing back onto his feet.

 

Jungkook can’t bring himself to interrupt.  He grips the door handle tightly, his pulse quickening as the music restarts.  Jimin stands still, hands on his hips, head hanging low, blonde hair a little damp and messy, while he catches his breath.  Jungkook watches as Jimin makes his way over to the speakers, turning off the music from is iPod.

 

Jungkook walks in, gripping the bag of food tightly in on hand.  When Jimin spots Jungkook he smiles, slow, and tired, but it’s still sexy.  “Hey, didn’t expect to see you here.” Jimin says.

 

Jungkook feels guilty, he never thought to ask Jimin to show him the studio.  To show him the space he spends most of his time and place him and Hoseok must be so proud of.

 

“Yeah- I hope that’s okay, I brought dinner.”  Jungkook replies softly, showing off the bag he brought with him.  Jungkook nods towards the speakers, “So, that was- uhm, that was good, what you were doing before…” Jungkook trails off awkwardly, his throat suddenly too dry.

 

Jimin giggles, “Oh! Geez- you saw that?” Jungkook nods mutely as Jimin grabs a small towel, wiping the sweat off his face and neck.  “One of my students has an audition coming up, he wanted help with choreography… Trust me, there was going to be a lot more stage humping if I didn’t talk him out of it… I got him down to one.” Jimin shoots Jungkook a pointed look, causing Jungkook to burst into laughter.

 

Jimin grins, then he motions towards the food, “Come on, the office is upstairs… If we make a mess down here, Hobi will _kill_ me.”

 

The office is large, two desks sit on the opposite sides of the room facing each other, there is a bookshelf with a few books and several magazines scattered along it.  A small brown leather couch sits against the wall with a large window.  A few well-kept plants are set up randomly around the office as well.  Jungkook feels a tug of familiarity, but he can’t place it.  It’s easy to tell whose desk is whose, Hoseok’s desk is littered with too many pictures of Yoongi.  Jimin’s desk is a little tamer, one picture of him and Jungkook sits in a nice frame next to the computer.

 

Jungkook stares at it while Jimin starts emptying the contents of the bag onto his desk.  It looks like it’s a picture Jungkook had taken of the two of them, his arm stretched out in front of them holding the camera, he’s sitting down grinning, with a smiling, giggling Jimin on his lap. _I look happy_.

 

Jungkook walks over to get a better look at the picture but before he can, Jimin is snatching it up, holding it defensively against his chest.  Startled, Jungkook looks over at him.

 

Jimin bites his lip, not looking at Jungkook.  “I’m sorry, I should have moved that… You probably don’t want to look at stuff like that.” Jimin murmurs softly.

 

The younger reaches over, gently prying the picture out of Jimin’s hands slowly.  “Hey, it’s okay… I don’t expect you to hide everything for me.” He places the frame back down on the desk.  Tries to give Jimin a reassuring smile but he knows he’s failing.

 

He spots blueprints, and a stack of bills scattered on Jimin’s desk while the blonde hands him his salad.  “What’s with the blueprints?” Jungkook asks, turning back to Jimin, who drops down onto the leather couch with a loud sigh.

 

“Oh those- we’re going to be expanding, I just finalized everything with the architect yesterday morning.” Jimin starts on his salad while Jungkook waits for him to continue.  Jimin hums appreciatively, clearly pleased with the taste, Jungkook’s chest swells a little at that.

 

“We’ll be getting two more studios added on… The demand for classes is getting crazy… Hoseok and I have some interviews set up next week to get some help in here… Right now, Hoseok is teaching all the hip hop classes.  And I’m only comfortable teaching beginner, and some intermediate ballet classes, contemporary is my expertise.  So, if we could get two other dance instructors, I could focus on the advanced contemporary classes more and choreography, and Hoseok would have some help with hip hop.”  Jimin says as Jungkook takes a seat next to him on the couch.

 

“But renovations aren’t cheap… Hoseok and I have talked about refinancing the mortgage on this place to help cover the costs… That’s why we’ve both taken on extra classes on the weekends…” Jimin trails off as he watches Jungkook just stare at his salad.  “You okay Kook?” Jimin asks.

 

“I can help with the money.” Jungkook says.  Suddenly feeling guilty for not working as much as he used to.  He shouldn’t have turned down all those clients recently, his mind was just preoccupied, his confidence too low.

 

“No, trust me Jungkook the money you make goes towards our bills, the rent- everything. Don’t worry about this… Hoseok and I will figure it out, a little extra classes and overtime won’t hurt anyone.”  Jimin gives Jungkook’s knee a reassuring pat while he smiles, his eyes disappearing into crescents.

 

Jungkook wants to argue, tell Jimin he’s worried about him, concerned over his health, doesn’t want him getting too stressed out.  But he can’t find the right words, so instead he nods, because he can’t remember when he suddenly started feeling so protective of the older man.

 

_The club was crowed, it was Friday night and they were celebrating Taehyung’s birthday.  He wanted to go to a club, get trashed, burn off some steam because so far, his birthday month has apparently sucked.  And everyone had been on board with the plan, until Tae announced he wanted to check out the new club, ‘Firefly’ that’s only been open for a few months.  Jimin’s mood had drastically changed after that, he tried getting out of going, complaining about having work in the morning, but Taehyung and Hoseok weren’t letting him off that easy.  They practically dragged him all the way to the subway station._

_Everyone else was too wrapped up in themselves, to excited about going out to realize Jimin’s mood change except Jungkook.  So, once they reached the club Jungkook took it upon himself to keep an eye on the raven haired man, even though no one asked him to._

_The older was at the bar again, ordering another drink.  Jungkook stood behind Jimin in line because he had promised Taehyung he wouldn’t have to pay for any of his drinks tonight.  Jungkook watches Jimin closely, the older leans against the bar, digging through his wallet, he looked good tonight, dressed in tight black jeans, black boots, with a fitted denim button up shirt untucked._

_Jimin eventually gives up on looking for cash and pulls out his credit card to hand to the bartender.  Jungkook steps up next to him, money in hand.  “I can pay Jimin.” Jungkook states, reaching around the smaller man to try to hand the bartender the cash._

_Jimin puts his card down on the bar, “Keep it open.” He says to the bartender before turning to Jungkook.  “I don’t need you to pay for my drinks Jungkook… Does that usually work on the girls you pick up?” Jimin walks away after that, not giving Jungkook a chance to answer._

_Jungkook grumbles in embarrassment.  He turns to the bartender who had been helping Jimin, she watches him walk away, clearly checking Jimin out._

_She ignores Jungkook for a good sixty seconds, when she turns to Jungkook, he smiles sweetly before saying, “Sorry hun, he bats for the same team.” Jungkook shouldn’t feel as good as he does when her face falls, but he feels fantastic._

_An hour later everyone was good and buzzed.  Namjoon, Seokjin and Taehyung were at the bar getting more shots for everyone, not that they needed anymore.  While Yoongi and Jungkook sat in a spacious booth, a deep blue color, with seats too soft, waiting for the others.  Yoongi leans back, as he nods appreciatively towards the dance floor.  Jungkook follows his gaze and almost chokes on his jack and coke when he sees Jimin and Hoseok dancing, not so much with each other, more like on each other._

_“Ya know…” Yoongi slurs slightly, “I’m always surprised those two didn’t try dating.” He waves his hand in Jimin and Hoseok’s direction.  It’s honestly distracting how well they move together.  Jungkook watches as Jimin giggles when Hoseok pulls him back against him when a different song starts.  He lets his head fall back against Hoseok’s shoulder as he grinds back against the older who rolls his hips along with the music._

_Jungkook pulls his gaze away from the two on the dance floor and looks at the older man next to him.  “Hobi’s only ever had eyes for you- don’t know why.” He replies teasingly._

_“Yeah- but Jimin though…” Yoongi trails off watching Jungkook closely.  “I don’t care if ya gay, straight, or blind… He’s beautiful.”_

_Jungkook frowns, he knows Yoongi is drunk, can tell by the way he blinks slowly, he talks too much when he’s been drinking, about random things, usually nonsense.  “Okay? What are you getting at?” The younger asks._

_Yoongi smirks, knowing full well he’s got Jungkook right where he wants him.  “What I’m saying is- you’ve been staring at Jimin all fucking night, go dance with him or something.”_

_Jungkook glares, “Or something? Shut up-“_

_Jungkook stops when Hoseok drops back into the booth next to his boyfriend, giving him a sloppy kiss on the cheek.  Yoongi wiggles his eyebrows at Jungkook when Hoseok places a few kisses on the side of the older man’s neck.  Jungkook groans in faux annoyance and looks around, noticing Jimin had disappeared again._

_A couple minutes later the other three arrive back at the booth with shots, Jimin’s sits untouched for several minutes.  Jungkook asks Namjoon if they saw Jimin at the bar, then leans over and asks Hoseok who mumbles something about the bathroom._

_The bathroom is at the back of the night club, down a long hallway with only a few red lights to illuminate the way.  The music is slightly quieter back here so Jungkook takes a deep breath, finally feeling like he can hear his thoughts._

_Jungkook is about to turn the corner to head to the men’s room until he hears Jimin’s voice, it’s clipped, and irritation laces his tone, but the younger can’t make out the words.  Jungkook peeks around the corner, breath hitching when he sees Jimin speaking to another man just outside the bathroom._

_Jungkook wants to turn away, run back to his friends at their booth but he stops, taking in the scene before him.  Upon a second glance, Jimin looks uncomfortable, his shoulders are slouched, trying to make himself appear smaller.  The man he speaks to is standing too close, purposely invading Jimin’s space in an intimidating fashion.  He’s got a few inches on the smaller man and he’s trying to use that to his advantage._

_It’s clear they’re arguing, Jungkook still can’t hear what they are saying, should he interrupt? What if they’re not arguing? But suddenly all he sees is red when Jimin tries to walk away and the other man dressed in a dark, expensive suit grabs a hold of Jimin’s bicep, shoving him against the wall to keep him in place._

_Jungkook marches over, “Jimin!... We’ve been looking for you.” Jungkook doesn’t do much to announce his presence as he presses in close to Jimin._

_Jimin turns to Jungkook with wide, startled eyes, “Jungkook-“ He breathes.  And it almost sounds like relief in his voice._

_The other man sneers, “Oh is this your new boyfriend?” He asks, giving Jungkook a once over._

_Jungkook does the same, the man is handsome, dark hair slicked back, showing off sharp facial features.  He looks older than them, but it’s hard to tell with the dim red lights of the hallway._

_“That’s really none of your business Jooheon… I told you I’m here with friends, it wasn’t my idea to come here.”  Jimin replies._

_Jungkook feels like his brain short circuits, he knows that name, has heard it before.  Not from Jimin but from their friends.  Jooheon? That’s the name of Jimin’s ex._

_Yellow blanket, sad eyes, and too many bruises cloud Jungkook’s mind.  He notices for the first time that Jooheon still has Jimin’s arm tightly in his grasp._

_Jungkook glares at the older man, “Are you going to fucking let him go?” He spits out._

_Jooheon looks momentarily surprised before he loosens his grip, allowing Jimin to wrench his arm free.  “Excuse me? And who the fuck are you little boy?”_

_“The guy you’re going to have a real problem with if you even think about touching him again.” Jungkook moves closer to Jooheon forcing him to take a step back.  Allowing Jungkook to put himself in front of Jimin, who with trembling hands clutches onto the back of Jungkook’s shirt._

_Jooheon glares, “Are you fucking serious?” The older man looks between Jungkook and Jimin, Jungkook stands his ground while Jimin’s eyes are trained on the floor._

_“Try me…” Jungkook states calmly._

_“Get out of my club.”  Jooheon says venomously, directed mostly at Jimin._

_Jimin doesn’t say anything as he tugs on Jungkook’s arm before walking away.  Jimin’s petite form allows him to maneuver through the crowd quickly, he makes a bee line for the door.  Jungkook has a hard time keeping up with him, but he finds Jimin outside, walking towards the train station._

_“Jimin wait up!” Jungkook jogs up to Jimin who is taking deep breaths, over and over again.  Clearly on the verge of a panic attack.  The younger reaches out grabbing Jimin’s wrist gently to slow him down._

_Jimin abruptly turns towards Jungkook, yanking his wrist out of the other mans hold in the process.  Jimin gives Jungkook’s chest a shove, his eyes watery, like he’s holding back tears, it’s a weak attempt though, Jungkook doesn’t budge.  “I don’t need you to fight my battles for me!” Jimin shouts._

_Jungkook bites his lip, “I know- I know… He just- Jimin, he had his hands on you.” Jungkook says sternly._

_“Just go back inside Jungkook- hang out with your friends,” Jimin turns back around,_

_“I don’t think you should be alone right now…” Jungkook answers, following the older man.  “Come one Jimin, just hold on… Where are you going?” He asks._

_Jimin ignores Jungkook as he walks next to him for a moment.  “Back to Yoongi and Hoseok’s apartment… And I’m going to shove cotton balls in my ears, so I don’t have to hear them having sex.” He says dryly._

_Jungkook tries not to laugh, tries, but fails to control the snicker that slips past his lips.  And it’s even cuter when Jimin glares over at him.  “Okay, okay sorry.” Jungkook chuckles.  “How about you stay at my place… My roommate went home for the weekend.”_

_“Stay in your dorm?” Jimin asks, his nose scrunching up in mock disgust._

_“Yeah, I have a pull-out couch you can crash on.” Jungkook offers.  “Either my place. Or loud, drunk sex…” Jungkook shrugs, with a smug smile tugging on his lips._

_Jimin seems to contemplate his choices before finally answering.  “Fine- but no talking about tonight. No questions… I have work in the morning, so I’ll be gone early.” He states briskly._

_“Yeah, fine.” Jungkook tries to shrug it off like it’s not a big deal that he just invited Jimin to spend the night in his small, cramp, probably messy dorm room.  Jungkook wants to kick himself but he’s too surprised that Jimin said yes._

_Jungkook does his best not to ask questions about Jooheon on the way to his dorm, even though he has so many burning in his mind.  It’s funny how the confrontation with Jooheon had sobered them both up significantly.  He had sent a group text to everyone letting them know Jimin wasn’t feeling too good, so he is staying with him tonight.  When he gets a winky face emoji from Yoongi he rolls his eyes and contemplates turning off his phone._

_The younger doesn’t turn the light on right away when they get inside, and Jimin huffs as Jungkook scrambles to pick up books and scattered clothes.  It’s a sad attempt at cleaning, but he feels obligated, even though if this were any of his other friends, he wouldn’t give a shit.  For some reason he cares what Jimin thinks, maybe he cares too much._

_“I don’t care if your room is a mess… Come on I’m tired.” Jimin whines, reaching over and flicking on the light.  The older stands there awkwardly, arms crossed over his chest, not sure where to stand or sit._

_Jungkook mutters an apology and quickly cleans off the couch.  He offers Jimin a t-shirt and shorts to sleep in, and while the smaller man goes to change Jungkook puts a fresh pair of sheets on the pull-out bed, his newest, cleanest set._

_Jimin grumbles when he’s done in the bathroom, “Why do you wear such large clothes? You’re not even that big.”_

_“Nah- you’re just too small.” Jungkook counters.  He tries not to stare at Jimin’s pout, or the way he chews on his lip as he self consciously plays with the hem of the large white t-shirt, that nearly hangs off one of his slim shoulders.  His bangs a little wet, because he had washed his face._

_The spell is broken when Jimin rolls his eyes at Jungkook’s comment.  Jungkook leaves Jimin to get comfortable on the cot while he gets changed and brushes his teeth.  Jungkook wonders if he should stay in here until Jimin falls asleep, but he quickly pushes the ridiculous thought away._

_Jimin is facing the wall when Jungkook finishes up in the bathroom.  He wonders if Jimin is asleep until he hears a soft “g’night” when he turns the lights off.  “Good night Jimin…” Jungkook replies softly._

_It’s almost an hour later and Jungkook can’t sleep.  He tosses and turns; he knows he’s probably being loud-_

_“Jungkook-“ Jimin snaps, clearly annoyed._

_“Sorry! I can’t sleep.” Jungkook whisper yells.  When Jimin doesn’t respond Jungkook sighs loudly._

_“What?” Jimin asks._

_“Nothing…” Jungkook groans._

_“You’re totally lying… Just say it.” Comes Jimin reply._

_Jungkook takes a deep breath, when he releases it his words come out in a rush.  “I just don’t get how you ended up with a guy like that-“ Jungkook squeezes his eyes shut, expecting Jimin to scold him.  But he doesn’t, the older man doesn’t anything._

_Jungkook hears Jimin shift on the bed, he imagines he’s laying on his back now._

_Jimin doesn’t say anything for a long time, his eyes fixed on the dark ceiling above him.  “He wasn’t like that in the beginning… He was sweet, and loving, took good care of me… I thought- I thought maybe because he’s eight years older he’d be more mature, ya know?” Jimin pauses for a moment then he sighs.  “I was dumb- moved in with him after a couple months, he started getting controlling after that… didn’t want me hanging out with friends, thought I looked ugly with blonde hair, didn’t like the idea of me dancing, thought it was ‘slutty’… Didn’t want me to work at all because he was afraid I might cheat on him, because I’m apparently a flirt…”_

_Jungkook rolls onto his side, leaning towards the sound of Jimin’s voice.  He can just make out his outline in the darkness._

_“He’s a club owner, owns a few here in Seoul, some in other cities to… Busan, Daegu… Has a lot of money- so I thought, maybe I could live with a little bit of control… It got to the point where I really did need him, I had no money, was too embarrassed to reach out to either one of my parents.”  Jimin continues quietly._

_“Did he always hit you?” Jungkook growls out the question, his teeth are clenched.  He doesn’t mean to sound so harsh._

_“He- he always liked it a bit rough during sex, so I guess that’s when it all started… Sometimes he’d just get mad for no reason, or we’d argue.”  Jungkook can hear the nervousness in Jimin’s tone, and it only makes him madder.  He pictures Jooheon’s face in his head, doesn’t want to forget him, can’t imagine someone wanting to hurt Jimin, putting their hands on him during something as intimate as sex.  Jealousy swirls in the pit of his stomach, he doesn’t want to think about Jimin having sex with someone else… ever.  And he vows that if he sees Jooheon again he’ll punch his fucking lights out._

_“But I stayed-… I stayed until I found out he was married with kids, had a house on the other side of the city… I was just some secret he kept away in one of his penthouse apartments… When I confronted him on it, told him I was leaving him- he…” Jimin’s voice trembles on the verge of tears now, he doesn’t continue._

_“He hurt you… I know…” Jungkook says softly, trying to let Jimin know he doesn’t need to say it out loud.  “I’m happy you got out of there, I’m happy you went to Hoseok and Yoongi’s apartment.”  Jungkook gets up, makes his way over to Jimin’s bed and sits down on the edge.  “You didn’t deserve any of it.” Jungkook says roughly._

_“Jungkook-“ Jimin murmurs, the older still sounds like he might cry.  And Jungkook realizes that he never wants to be the reason Jimin cries._

_“You didn’t deserve it Jimin.” Jungkook states again._

_After a moment Jungkook lays down next to the smaller man.  Jimin sighs a little, eventually making room for the younger.  “What are you doing? You have your own bed- I’m sure it’s a hell of a lot more comfortable than this one.”_

_“Then come lay in my bed.” Jungkook says lightly while he smirks._

_“I am not getting in your bed Jeon Jungkook.” Jimin says matter of fact._

_Jungkook chuckles, “Then fine, I’m staying here.”_

_Jimin doesn’t put up much of a fight when Jungkook moves closer to him.  Jimin isn’t facing him, so he pulls the older closer to him, his chest pressed against Jimin’s back, he feels too thin.  “Why didn’t you say anything when we decided which club we were going to?” The younger asks._

_“…Because it’s embarrassing… I didn’t want to ruin everyone’s night.” Jimin replies softly._

_“It’s not embarrassing-“ Jungkook starts._

_“Yes, it is… I let myself stay in that toxic relationship for a year… I know, I know I’m not supposed to feel embarrassed… But I fucking do.  I barely have any money; I’m living with two friends rent free.” Jimin rolls over to face Jungkook.  “I feel like an idiot.” Jimin replies softly, his voice barely above a whisper._

_“Well, you’re not… You’re brave for choosing to leave.” Jungkook states, he leans closer to the older man, bumping their noses together affectionately.  Jimin’s breath hitches at the sudden closeness, Jungkook can tell his eyes are wide even in the darkness.  If Jungkook leans in just a few more centimeters closer he could kiss him.  He can feel Jimin’s breath on his lips and he wants to swallow it all up, kiss Jimin until he’s breathless, until he can’t remember Jooheon’s name._

_Maybe it’s the alcohol still buzzing through his system, or the fact that Jimin has opened up to him on two separate occasions.  But the next thing he says surprises both of them, “I think I like you…” Jungkook whispers._

_The small confession hangs in the air between them, he wasn’t sure if he would call it love, but Jungkook knew his feelings were more than platonic, was starting to realize that maybe he wasn’t as straight as he thought.  And he felt safe enough to say that, in the darkness of his bedroom with Jimin in his arms.  Jungkook feels his face heat up under the silence.  Finally, Jimin speaks, “Kook-… I do like you- I just- I need some time… I’m sorry- but I’m really no good for anyone right now, I need to be alone, figure myself out… I’m sorry.” Jimin apologizes again, tensing in Jungkook’s arms, suddenly nervous that Jungkook may be upset._

_Jungkook just pulls him closer, tucking Jimin’s head under his chin.  Holding the older against his chest, his hand on the nape of Jimin’s neck, fingers playing with the shorter hair on the back of his head.  “It’s okay Jimin, please don’t apologize, I understand… Will you tell me- will you tell me when you’re ready though?” Jungkook asks shyly._

_Jimin chuckles at that, Jungkook feels the vibrations in his own chest. “How about you tell me when you’re ready…”_

_Jungkook is momentarily confused by the remark until Jimin adds.  “I- I don’t want to get hurt again…” Jimin trails off while Jungkook’s heart breaks.  Jooheon tore Jimin down, made him feel worthless, and Jungkook wanted to help build him back up._

_But Jungkook has his own demons, he can’t even gather the courage to speak with his parents about not going to law school, let alone discuss his sexuality with them or anyone for that matter.  He’s realizing more and more every day that he wants to give Jimin the world.  But that includes Jungkook not being ashamed to say that Jimin is his._

_The next morning Jungkook wakes up alone, he can’t say he’s surprised, the only evidence that Jimin was there is the neatly folded t-shirt and shorts on the youngers bed.  He texts Jimin later that afternoon and doesn’t get a response.  And the older doesn’t answer Jungkook’s calls the next day either._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the Kudos and comments!!  
> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Feel free to reach out to me on tumblr!  
> CLburr03


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update!  
> Let me know what you guys think, I appreciate all the feedback. Thank you for all the wonderful comments. <333

Jimin pinched the bridge of his nose as he hung up his cellphone and tossed it back onto his desk, amongst the papers, sticky notes, and loose paper clips.  He closes his eyes as he leans his head back, puffing out his cheeks while he spins around in his office chair.  His muscles ache as he stretches his arms above his head, he could use a massage.

 

He was going to have to look at his and Hobi’s schedules and set up a time with the bank to discuss refinancing their loan for the studio.  He really had to sit down and speak with Hoseok about all of this.  He loved Hoseok, loved being his business partner, his best friend, trusted Hoseok with everything.  It was just that sometimes Hoseok had his head in the clouds.  Especially when it came to the logistics of owning a business.  How could they afford to hire more dance instructors when they didn’t have the studio space to house more dance classes?

 

His positivity was an important aspect in Jimin’s life though.  Hoseok and Yoongi had both seen Jimin at his lowest point.  When he had shown up at their door, broken, beaten, with not even 50 bucks to his name, they had welcomed him with open arms, expecting nothing in return, only giving him a safe place to heal his body and mind.

 

So, if he could help unburden Hoseok even a little bit, by taking care of all the financial aspects of the business.  Then that’s what he would do.

 

And then there was Jungkook, who had also been there at his lowest point.  Even though Jimin had tried pushing the younger away.  He had been a persistent little shit at the time.  And now here was Jimin, once again searching for the affections of the younger man.  He wasn’t exactly sure how to pursue his boyfriend; he clearly hadn’t gotten it right the first time.  It took Jungkook a long time to realize his feelings for the blonde.

 

Things were changing with Jungkook though, he was talking to Jimin a bit more, didn’t act like Jimin had cooties if they accidently touched.  But Jimin wasn’t stupid, he was an observant person, Jungkook was staring… _A lot_.  And every time Jimin caught him; the younger would look away, it was kind of cute actually.

 

But when Jimin would try to talk to him about it, ask him if he were okay, or if he remembered anything- felt anything, Jungkook would shut down.  So, it was just easier to hope that Jungkook would come around on his own just like the first time.

 

_Jimin’s phone vibrates on the small coffee table for the second time in five minutes.  Jimin was curled up on the couch watching reruns of some old k-drama, it was disgustingly cheesy but Jimin secretly loved them.  Yoongi and Hoseok were having a much needed date night, so Jimin was going to do some binge watching and then go straight to bed._

_When his screen lights up indicating 1 new voicemail he sighs and grabs his phone.  He knew the missed calls were from Jungkook, he knew without even having to look, but the younger never left voicemails._

_Jimin pulls his knees up, resting his chin on them as he listens to the voicemail._

_“Jimin, hi, it’s me… Why are you avoiding me?” Jimin hears rustling, keys jangling as if Jungkook is trying to open a door. “I just- I just really want to talk to you… I know you need some space but I just-“ Jungkook sounds a little muffled, Jimin imagines him with his arms full and the phone pressed to his cheek with his shoulder.  The younger sounds sad, and little bit desperate, and it surprises Jimin.  “When can I see you again? Will you at least text me back?... O-or you can call me. I’m home for the night… my roommate usually goes home for the weekends.” More rustling, plastic bags maybe. “Please…” Jungkook says before hanging up._

_Jimin sits through another episode of his show, contemplates if he should call Jungkook.  It’s been two weeks since they last spoke, since that night at the club, where he saw Jooheon, the night Jungkook told him he might be starting to like him._

_Against his better judgement, Jimin finds himself bundled up in his jacket walking to Jungkook’s dorm in the cold December wind.  Jungkook seemed upset about something, that much he could tell.  And maybe Jimin was just too nice, let himself care too much.  Or maybe Jungkook was getting in his head, tugging on his heart strings like the younger always found a way to do.  No matter how much Jimin tried to push him away._

_So, when Jimin finds himself outside the youngers dorm he calls him.  Jungkook picks up after the first ring, “Jimin?” Jungkook sounds surprised, which almost makes Jimin rolls his eyes if he also didn’t find it endearing as hell._

_“Wow, one ring, a little eager, are we?” Jimin teases._

_“W-well I didn’t want to miss your call.” Jungkook replies innocently._

_Jimin tries not to smile, but he fails, before saying, “Well it’s fucking cold out here, are you going to let me in?”_

_“What you’re here!?” The younger squeaks, suddenly sounding nervous._

_After a few more minutes Jungkook is downstairs, in nothing but a white t-shirt and sweatpants.  He pushes the door open before ushering Jimin inside.  He takes in Jimin’s red nose and wind bitten cheeks, pink from the cold._

_“Did you fucking walk here?” Jungkook asks, his tone accusatory._

_Jimin shrugs nonchalantly, “Well yeah… You seemed bummed out. And I didn’t want to waste the money taking a train.” He states casually, like he didn’t just walk over five miles._

_Jungkook just shakes his head.  And while he fusses over the fact that Jimin could have froze to death, and that he could have come and picked him up, Jimin realizes how effortlessly sexy Jungkook is.  His oversized white t-shirt doesn’t do his broad shoulders and strong arms any justice, but it’s evident he works out.  His sweatpants hang low on his hips, and Jimin can only imagine how good he would look shirtless, in nothing but those damn sweats._

_Jimin stares into wide, deep brown eyes until he realizes Jungkook has engulfed his smaller hands within in his own larger ones.  Breathing on Jimin’s fingers in an attempt to warm then up.  The action is tender, affectionate, something Jimin isn’t used to anymore._

_So, Jimin yanks his hands out of Jungkook’s gentle hold before he allows himself to be swallowed up by the younger’s warmth._

_And Jungkook lets him, lets Jimin regain his personal space, lets the older build that wall up, that he’s so desperately trying to tear down._

_Jimin shifts from one foot to the next uncomfortably until Jungkook realizes they are both just standing in the entrance of the dorm.  Several other students had filtered through, none giving them a second glance._

_When they find their way back up to Jungkook’s room, Jimin shrugs off his jacket, noticing the youngers room is much cleaner than it was the last time he was here.  “So, what was up with your voicemail?... You sounded off.” Jimin asks while he plays with sleeves of the striped shirt he’s wearing, the sleeves too long, falling past his hands._

_Jungkook makes some room on his couch for the both of them, patting the seat next to him when he sits down.  Jimin tries not to stare too hard at Jungkook’s messy hair, still a little damp from a shower Jimin presumes.  He blushes a little when Jungkook catches him staring and runs his hand through his hair, trying to smooth it out self-consciously._

_Jimin sits down next to the younger, watching him as he sighs and leans back against the couch, spreading his legs a little to get more comfortable.  Jimin shifts over slightly when Jungkook’s thighs brush against his accidently._

_“It was nothing- sorry…” Jungkook murmurs._

_Jimin shakes his head a little, “Jungkook-“ Jimin sighs, puffing out his cheeks because Jungkook ignores him while he turns on the TV._

_Jungkook starts mindlessly flipping through channels, usually he’s talkative, but now- Jimin reaches over grabbing the remote from the younger.  “Tell me what’s wrong.” He states._

_Jungkook sighs, “I told you, it’s nothing… Give me back the remote.” Jungkook glares a little, reaching for the remote but Jimin moves it just out of reach. “Jimin, come on.”_

_“Tell me-“ Jimin tries again.  Turning so his back is against the arm of the couch.  He stuffs the remote behind his back so Jungkook can’t reach it._

_Jungkook pouts, he actually fucking pouts and Jimin almost laughs. “You’re used to getting your way aren’t you?...” Jimin teases._

_The younger mumbles something under his breath Jimin doesn’t quite hear before he’s leaning into Jimin’s personal space trying to reach around him for the remote.  “I just don’t like when you ignore me, that’s why I sounded off.” Jungkook says lowly._

_Jimin bites his lip as guilt tightens his chest.  He knew it wasn’t fair to Jungkook that he was avoiding him.  It’s just he told Jungkook he needed time, and it was really hard to keep things strictly platonic when he was alone with the younger.  Part of him didn’t want to feel anything for Jungkook.  Things were easier that way._

_“I know- I’m sorry…” Jimin replies softly, while he tries to ignore the fact that Jungkook keeps looking at his lips.  He pulls the remote out from behind his back, but the younger still doesn’t move._

_Jungkook sighs, “It’s just my parents, they suck… I had an argument with my Dad.” Jungkook finally admits.  Jimin can’t help the slight gasp he lets out when the younger leans in and nuzzles the crook of his neck with his nose.  Jimin almost thinks Jungkook might kiss him, but he doesn’t._

_“You- You don’t get along with your parents?” Jimin asks while Jungkook sits back up.  And Jimin almost wraps his arms around Jungkook to keep him in place, but he doesn’t._

_Jungkook shrugs at that, “My Dad’s a hard ass, and my Mom just goes along with what he says… She’s never worked a day in her life, and he has no problem reminding her of that.”_

_Jimin watches the younger, “What was the argument about?”_

_Jungkook chuckles dryly, “My life, my choices… We argue about everything, and absolutely nothing at the same time… It’s always the same shit to.” Jungkook stares at the TV while he thinks.  “My father is a high profile lawyer, works a lot of big cases… Owns his own law firm.  He expects me to go to law school after I graduate here so I can take over some day… It’s just I fucking hate law. I have no drive whatsoever to become a Lawyer.  And he just doesn’t fucking get that… They care too much about what I do, what I don’t do, who I’m hanging out with, who I’m dating… My father really thinks if it’s not going to help me in the future, then why waste my time.” Jungkook looks at Jimin._

_“I recently bought myself a camera, I’ve been interested in Photography since High School, so I figured, why the fuck not… Well, my Dad saw it on the credit card statement and wants me to return it. Say’s it’s just a waste money- that it’s not going to get me anywhere.” Jungkook shakes his head. “It’s dumb I know- stupid thing to be pissed about when so many other people have bigger things going on in their life.” The younger makes a generalized motion with his hand but the way he looks at Jimin, the older knows he’s thinking about him._

_Jimin shakes his head, moving a little closer to Jungkook. “It’s not stupid… Everyone has different lives Kook- that doesn’t make it any less meaningful to you, and it shouldn’t.”_

_The younger smiles a little, his features softening, his scowl disappearing.  And Jimin’s heart flutters. “Thank you… You’ve always been good at that.” Jungkook says._

_Jimin snorts, “Good at what?”_

_“Making people feel better.” The younger states._

_“You always make me feel better-“ Jimin admits shyly, before he bumps against Jungkook’s shoulder with his own.  Then turning his attention back to the TV so he doesn’t have to stare too long at the grin that spreads across Jungkook’s face._

_An hour later Jimin finds himself torturing Jungkook with a romcom, the younger shouldn’t have let him pick the movie.  He giggles when Jungkook groans for the 5 th time, shoving more popcorn into his mouth.  The younger shoots him a glare, “You really like this kind of shit?”_

_Jimin nods, hiding his smile with a sweater paw.  “Yeah, it allows me to not worry about my own problems for a while… Who doesn’t like that?”_

_The movie is almost over, and Jimin can tell Jungkook is distracted.  He can see Jungkook watching him out of the corner of his eye.  He finally turns and looks at the younger when he can’t stand it any longer, and sees the taller looking at his thigh, where there’s a rip in his worn out jeans._

_“You- uh, shave your legs?” Jungkook asks almost shyly now that he’s been caught staring._

_Jimin clears his throat, swatting Jungkook’s hand away when he pokes at Jimin’s bare leg through the hole in his pants.  “Yeah, I um- just got used to shaving everything when I danced- so now it’s just a habit I guess, preference mostly.”_

_Jimin doesn’t miss the way Jungkook’s ears turn bright red, and he stands up suddenly mumbling something under his breath about ‘everywhere’._

_The movie is finished so Jimin stands up, stretching his arms above his head.  Jungkook is in the small kitchen cleaning up the popcorn.  “I should probably head out… It’s getting late.” Jimin says around a yawn._

_Jungkook walks back over to Jimin as he grabs his coat.  “What if I don’t want you to go?” Jungkook asks smoothly._

_Jimin raises an eyebrow, “You really think that’s a good idea?” The older asks, remembering the last time he spent the night here._

_Jungkook shakes his head, slowly taking Jimin’s coat from him, dropping it back on the chair. “I honestly don’t know what’s a good idea anymore.”_

_“What do you want Jungkook?” Though the words are gruff, there’s no malice in Jimin’s voice._

_“I don’t know-“ Jungkook answers._

_“You do know.” Jimin counters, he watches as Jungkook shifts closer to him.  He’s so close now Jimin has to tilt his head a bit to look up at him, can smell a hint of his body wash.  Or maybe it’s his shampoo, either way it’s too much, he’s too close._

_“I want you to stay…” The younger says softly, Jimin almost doesn’t hear him.  “I want you to stay- instead of going back to that lonely little bedroom at Hoseok and Yoongi’s place…”_

_Jimin looks away from the younger, he scowls, wondering why Jungkook always seems to know what he’s thinking.  Jungkook takes Jimin’s face in his hands, his thumbs gently rubbing over Jimin’s cheek bones, the younger forces Jimin to look back up at him._

_“I thought you were straight?” Jimin teases, pushing Jungkook’s buttons.  Wondering if that will piss the younger off, maybe he’ll kick Jimin out.  It will give the older a reason to leave, because he should really fucking leave._

_“Is it okay- is it okay if I don’t know if I am anymore?” Jungkook asks softly, his eyes wide, suddenly tears look like they may fall at any second._

_Jimin just stares up at the younger.  The question was so endearing, so fucking raw and honest that Jimin has no response.  “Kook-“ Jimin whispers._

_Jimin finally closes the distance between them.  All the push and pull, the inevitable build up, all the sexual tension reaching its breaking point as Jimin crashes their lips together._

_They both groan into the kiss as they finally taste each other.  Their tongues fight for dominance as Jimin reaches up, tangling his fingers in the younger’s hair._

_Jungkook slips his arms around Jimin, pulling the older tight against him while he starts backing up towards the bed.  When the back of his knees hit the bed, he stops.  Jimin pulls away while Jungkook chases after his lips.  The older tugs Jungkook’s shirt off, something he’s been wanting to do for far too long._

_Jimin runs his fingers across the broad expanse of Jungkook’s chest, down his abs.  Letting his fingers tease at the waist band of the younger’s sweats while Jungkook’s breath hitches before pushing Jungkook onto the bed._

_Jimin shamelessly climbs onto Jungkook’s lap, straddling his thighs, while the younger sits back up pulling Jimin into another searing kiss._

_“You’re not going to push me away this time?” Jimin asks coyly against the younger’s lips._

_Jungkook shakes his head, “No, I want you- I wanted you back then to.”_

_And that’s all Jimin needs to hear right now. He pulls away from Jungkook’s lips, moving down to suck and bite at the youngers neck.  He wants to leave marks, wants Jungkook to see them in the morning, and for a few days after._

_Jungkook moans while he lets Jimin tilt his head back with a tight hold on his hair.  The younger runs his hands up Jimin’s thighs, reaching around and squeezing his ass as Jimin starts to roll his hips slowly, rutting down against Jungkook’s crotch._

_The younger is a panting mess within minutes, and Jimin feels slightly victorious.  They’re both too far gone for much more foreplay, too much sexual frustration pent up.  Jimin can tell by the way Jungkook bucks up against him while tugging helplessly on the elder’s clothes._

_“J-Jimin… I want to t-touch you…” Jungkook stutters out, squeezing Jimin’s hips as the older climbs off him._

_They’re both painfully hard, and Jimin pauses to take a look at how wrecked Jungkook looks already.  His hair is a mess, bruises already forming on his neck and chest.  His eyes glossy, pupils blown wide, and the way he stares at Jimin like he’s going to pounce if Jimin doesn’t hurry up makes something tighten in the smaller man’s lower belly._

_Jimin gets started on removing his clothes while Jungkook quickly takes off his sweatpants and then his boxers, his cock already leaking precum._

_Jimin stops, his fingers freeze as he starts to unzip his jeans.  Suddenly realizing Jungkook is the first person he’s been with intimately that has known about his eating disorder.  What if the younger thinks he’s too skinny, or worse too fat? He doesn’t think he can handle Jungkook scrutinizing his body._

_Jungkook must sense his internal conflict, because he’s tugging Jimin towards him gently, pulling the older out of his self-deprecating thoughts._

_“Hey… Jimin- are you okay?” Jungkook asks._

_When Jimin nods mutely Jungkook slowly lifts the olders shirt above his head.  “You’re beautiful-“ Jungkook breathes. “Do you know that?... Do you know how much you affect me?”_

_Jimin blushes at Jungkook’s words.  The younger starts to take the rest of Jimin’s clothes off, but he stops. “Is this okay?” He asks kindly.  All Jimin can do is nod, emotional words caught in his throat._

_When Jimin is completely naked Jungkook leans back a little to fully take him in, “So beautiful…” He says again.  Then he’s leaning forward, placing soft kisses against Jimin’s hip bones, over his abs.  he growls out a ‘come here’ before he pulls Jimin back onto his lap._

_Jungkook runs his hands up and down Jimin’s back slowly, while the older lets out the prettiest moans, as Jungkook licks and sucks at his collarbones._

_Jungkook grabs a condom while he places soft kisses against Jimin’s lips, meanwhile his neglected cock twitches as Jimin rubs against him._

_“I-I wanna ride you.” Jimin gasps out._

_“Shit… Yeah, o-okay… Whatever you want.” Jungkook groans at the idea._

_Jimin knows Jungkook is probably just nervous because he’s never been with another man.  Maybe that’s why he’s letting Jimin take control.  But Jimin kind of likes hearing Jungkook say that._

_“No lube?” Jimin asks._

_When Jungkook sheepishly shakes his head Jimin takes his own middle finger into his mouth and starts to suck on it.  It’s almost comical when Jungkook’s eyes nearly pop out of his head.  But the initial surprise is quickly replaced with a dark desire, his eyes hooded._

_Jungkook watches as Jimin reaches behind himself.  The older bites his lip as he circles his sensitive rim before pushing one finger inside._

_Jungkook gasps at the little whine Jimin releases, as his nose scrunches up over the slight burn as he opens himself up._

_Jungkook takes in the sight before him, and he realizes he could probably come just by watching Jimin fuck himself with his own fingers._

_Suddenly feeling courageous Jungkook brings two fingers up to Jimin’s lips.  “I wanna-“ Jungkook groans brokenly when Jimin takes the fingers into his mouth, sucking greedily while he fingers himself._

_After a moment Jungkook pulls his fingers out, covered in Jimin’s spit and reaches around the older to where Jimin’s hand is.  Jimin seems to realize what Jungkook’s plan is because he pulls his finger out, and takes Jungkook’s wrist, he guides the youngers fingers to his hole._

_Jimin moans as Jungkook’s fingers circle his rim a couple times before sliding them tentatively in all the way, with no resistance.  Jimin’s mouth falls open as he lurches forward, dropping his head on Jungkook’s shoulder because the younger’s fingers are so much longer than his own, they reach so much deeper._

_“F-fuck, Jimin you’re tight.” He hears Jungkook grunt out when Jimin starts fucking himself back on Jungkook’s fingers because he’s too impatient._

_Jungkook opens the older man up slowly, loves watching how Jimin grinds his hips down when Jungkook doesn’t go deep enough.  When Jungkook suddenly rubs against a small bundle of nerves he realizes he’s hit Jimin’s prostate when the older throws his head back crying out, chanting a series of ‘fucks’ that only make Jungkook’s cock twitch in anticipation._

_So Jungkook purposely rubs at the bundle of nerves just to watch Jimin come unhinged on his lap.  In just a few minutes Jimin is a trembling mess, weak moans falling past his lips, a light sheen of sweat covers him as he sits slumped against Jungkook; as the younger works him open._

_When Jimin feels that familiar heat pool in the pit of his stomach he shakily sits up, kissing Jungkook.  “I’m gonna c-come… I want you inside me.” He stammers._

_Jungkook tries not to outright moan at the thought.  And he realizes that, maybe not tonight, but some time soon, he wants to see Jimin come just on his fingers alone._

_Jimin tears open the condom wrapper with his teeth, after getting the condom on Jungkook, he unceremoniously spits on his hand, and coats Jungkook’s cock with as much saliva as he can._

_“Please-“ Jungkook whines when Jimin pauses to look at him.  To make sure this is what Jungkook really wants._

_Then without another word Jimin seats himself fully on Jungkook’s cock.  Jimin practically sobs because he’s so full… So full and the lack of lube causes a little burn; but Jimin loves it._

_Now it’s Jungkook’s turn to spit out a string of curses, as he squeezes his eyes shut tight as Jimin’s walls clench and unclench around his cock.  Jimin tries not to feel too smug, but he can’t help the part of him that wants Jungkook to know this is what he’s been missing._

_Jimin sets a brutal pace, Jungkook knows he isn’t going to last long.  Not with all the teasing, and all his sexual frustration, and it’s been so long for Jungkook.  So long because he hasn’t been able to get Jimin out of his head after that night at the frat party._

_Jungkook’s hands grip Jimin’s slim waist to help the older fuck himself on Jungkook’s cock.  Jungkook brings his hand up to brush Jimin’s sweaty bangs out of his face, and his heart clenches when the older leans into the touch, slowing his movements simultaneously.  And Jungkook thinks of Jooheon, thinks of everything Jimin told him that night at the club._

_Before Jungkook can say anything, Jimin pushes against his chest, knocking him flat on his back.  Using Jungkook’s chest for leverage as he starts moving again, rolling his hips._

_Jimin’s pace is relentless, the younger knows he must be getting tired, can tell by the way his muscular thighs tremble, the bead of sweat that drips down the side of his forehead._

_As much as Jungkook would like to slow this down, take his time and memorize Jimin’s body.  Having Jimin use him like this is a wicked turn on he can’t deny._

_Jimin comes first, untouched from the constant pressure on his prostate, covering Jungkook’s stomach in white.  He’s whimpering by the time he’s done, sounding weak and broken, exhausted as he shudders from his orgasm.  He slumps forward against the taller man as Jungkook holds him and continues to thrust up into him, chasing his own release.  Jungkook barely lasts a few more minutes before he’s coming with a guttural groan, filling the condom, still buried deep inside Jimin._

_Neither of them moves, because did that really just happen? Jungkook is pretty sure he’s never come that hard in his life, just like he’s pretty sure Jimin can’t stand up on his own right now._

_Jimin is only a little surprised when Jungkook eases him off his lap, placing him gently on the bed.  Disappearing to grab a washcloth to clean them both up.  But Jungkook has always been good at surprising him._

_“Do you need some water?” Jungkook whispers._

_When Jimin shakes his head, he climbs into bed with the older man.  Jimin’s eyes are closed, his chest still heaving from the sex._

_Jungkook kisses along Jimin’s jaw line, “I should leave-“ Jimin murmurs._

_“I want you to stay…” Jungkook says._

_“This can’t happen again.” Jimin replies._

_“I have feelings for you…” Jungkook states quietly._

_Jimin sighs softly, “This can’t happen again… You need to find someone better than me-“ He says softly._

_Jungkook doesn’t say anything, he pulls Jimin tight against his chest, “Spend the night at least.”_

The sound of his phone ringing drags Jimin out of his thoughts.  He sighs, wishing he had just told Jungkook that night that he also had feelings for him.  He had been so difficult back then; they had wasted so much time being apart.  And now- he’d give anything to go back to those days.

 

Jimin answers his phone just before it goes to voicemail when he sees it’s Yoongi.

 

 _“I thought for sure you’d have a class.”_ Yoongi greets _._

Jimin hums, “What’s up?” He asks.

 

 _“She’s here again, Kook’s Mom showed up at the studio.”_ Yoongi explains briefly.

 

Jimin jolts straight up in his chair, “ _What?_ Is Jungkook-“

 

_“No, he’s not here right now… Do you want me to send her away again?”_

 

“No… I’ll be there in about ten minutes.” Jimin replies.

 

 _“You should really tell him Jimin.”_ Yoongi adds as an afterthought.

 

Jimin doesn’t say anything before he hangs up.

 

 

Jungkook is surprised to see Jimin walk through the door before 5pm.  He looks up from the table, where he sits; working on some emails.  He had a meeting this afternoon and decided to just come home when he finished- usually he’d go back to the studio and spend most of the night there.  But he was starting to like being home, especially when he could talk to Jimin about his day.

 

Jimin mumbles a soft ‘hey’ before disappearing into the bedroom to change.  When he’s done, he grabs a bottle of water from the fridge and stands awkwardly in the kitchen.  “Hey- um Kook?... Can I talk to you about something?”

 

Jungkook hums, “Yeah of course…” He looks over at the older who seems to be focused on his water bottle.  Jungkook takes the initiative and gets up, he goes into their small kitchen and stands in front of Jimin.

 

“So…” Jimin clears his throat uncomfortably.

 

Jungkook’s heart pounds in his chest for some reason.  Why was Jimin so nervous- why was Jungkook in turn so damn nervous?

 

“I saw your Mother today.” Jimin starts off.

 

Okay- that was so not what Jungkook was expecting to hear. “What?... How?” The younger asks in confusion.

 

Jimin takes a deep breath, “She showed up at your studio while you were out… Yoongi called me.” Jimin pauses, almost like he didn’t mean to admit that part of his story. “I uh, told her about the accident, about the memory loss… That I think you need more time before-“

 

“Why didn’t you call me?... Why would Yoongi call you?” Jungkook cuts Jimin off.

 

“Look, I wasn’t sure if I should even tell you… But a few months ago, before the car accident she was reaching out to you, calling you all the time… We talked about it, and you honestly felt that your parents were reaching out to you again just because of your success with your Photography business… You decided to change your number and everything.  I guess that’s why she started showing up at your studio.” Jimin says, he leans against the counter, still clutching the water bottle.

 

“So, she came to the studio before? When?” The younger asks, raising an eyebrow.

 

Jimin stands up straight, “Uhm… About two months ago… When you were still at home recovering, I asked Yoongi to send her away- I’m sorry.” Jimin admits.

 

Jungkook glares at the older man, “Are you serious?... Why the fuck wouldn’t you tell me? This whole time I’ve been thinking my parents want nothing to do with me…Y-you don’t think I’d want to talk to my parents?!” He genuinely asks, his voice rising substantially.

 

“No!” Jimin shakes his head. “You’re- you’re not _you_ right now. I was trying to honor the decision you made before the accident- You haven’t spoken to your parents since you graduated College.”

 

Jungkook blinks, “I’m not me!?” He shouts.

 

Jimin instantly looks regretful of his words. “I didn’t mean that-“

 

Jungkook waves his hand dismissively, “I’ve really been trying Jimin…”

 

Jimin walks over to the younger and tries to reach for his hand, anything to ground himself to the younger man.  “I know- I really shouldn’t have said that, I’m sorry Kook. I didn’t mean it.”

 

Jungkook takes a step back before the older man can touch him. “I’ve really been trying… My head’s still a goddamn mess. Sometimes I get memories back, and they’re clear as day, and everything makes sense. And they fit into the timeline I have in my head… But then other times, they’re hazy, and incomplete, only snippets of conversations, random places suddenly feeling familiar… But- but how am I supposed to get better when I always have to worry about you?”

 

Jimin frowns, “I didn’t ask you to worry about me-“

 

You don’t- but our friends do… Behind your back, like I don’t already have shit to worry about. Now I have to make sure you eat; I don’t always have time to baby sit you.” Jungkook snaps.

 

Now it’s Jimin’s turn to look hurt, but Jungkook doesn’t care.  This is all Jimin’s fault anyways- they were doing good; things were getting better.

 

“I don’t need a babysitter… I’m sorry if they’re putting extra pressure on you-“ Jimin murmurs.

 

“Can you- just stop apologizing for once… I just don’t get it- you really don’t think I’d want to talk to my parents? Maybe they’re not the same people they used to be; people do change Jimin… I mean I’m apparently not the same- I think you’re just bitter because it’s obvious my parents hate the fact that I’m dating you.” Jungkook argues.

 

“ _What!?_ No hold on, don’t put this all on me!… You had issues with your parent’s way before we got together Jungkook… You don’t even remember the night you last saw them.” Jimin counters.

 

Well Jimin’s got him there, but Jungkook doesn’t care, he’s seething now, too angry to turn back. “I really need some fucking space, y-you should go.”

 

Jimin looks a little taken aback. “Are you kicking me out? I mean, I live here to Jungkook…”

 

“Yeah, well maybe you shouldn’t...” The younger states. “Clearly you’ve enjoyed making big decisions behind my back, so how does it feel?...”

 

“Jungkook, are you- are you breaking up with me?” Jimin’s voice wavers but he doesn’t back down.

 

“Are we even really together anymore?” Jungkook asks bitterly. “I mean, I can’t fake having feelings for you forever.” Jungkook doesn’t know why he says the last part; he knows it’s a fucking lie.

 

Jimin’s jaw snaps shut after that, he’s done.  There’s no use talking to Jungkook when he’s like this, when all he’s seeing is red.  They both no it’s useless.

 

Jungkook is a little surprised, he expected Jimin to get angrier, maybe yell back at him, maybe even cry.  But the older man doesn’t, all Jungkook can see is hurt swimming in his light brown eyes.  All he can see is defeat. _Yellow blanket, sad eyes, too many bruises._

Jimin heads down the hallway towards their bedroom after Jungkook hears him mumble, "I get it." Maybe to grab some clothes, other personal belongings, Jungkook doesn’t know.  But he watches as Jimin stops before he reaches the room.  He watches as Jimin’s hand comes up, covering his mouth while his shoulders start to tremble.  Jungkook knows Jimin’s trying not to cry in front of him, doesn’t want to show that kind of weakness.  And Jungkook almost goes to him, almost apologizes for saying such hurtful things.

 

Jimin turns back around abruptly, his head cast down as he snatches his car keys off the counter and practically runs out of the apartment without another word.

 

A few hours later Jungkook sits alone at the dining table, too nauseated to eat.  All he does is stare at his phone; the screen still black.  No missed calls, no text messages.  Should he call Jimin? Will Jimin come back tonight? Where did the older man even go? Jungkook stubbornly doesn’t want to be the first one to cave, doesn’t want to make the first phone call.

 

Suddenly there’s a knock at his door.  Jungkook doesn’t move to get it- because if it’s Jimin he’ll have a key.  The jangle of a set of keys, the lock turning; makes Jungkook’s heart hammer in his chest.  He knew Jimin would come back, Jungkook should apologize.

 

Jungkook stands up, but is only met with a very grave, very angry looking Yoongi, who is holding Jimin’s keys tightly in his hand.

 

“What did you do?” Yoongi asks lowly, shutting the door firmly behind him, almost slamming it.

 

Jungkook merely shrugs, because the only person he cares about talking to right now is Jimin.

 

“You broke up with him!?” Yoongi shouts at the younger.

 

Jungkook bristles at the older man’s tone, “It’s what’s best for Jimin, and you know it.” He says stubbornly.

 

Yoongi points metaphorically at the door. “Then why is he sobbing in my boyfriend’s arms right now?”

 

Jungkook has nothing to say, he just stares at Yoongi.  Who eventually walks past him and goes into the bedroom.  Jungkook follows closely behind, “What are you doing?” He asks.

 

Yoongi grabs the first suitcase he finds and starts throwing clothes he believes to be Jimin’s into the thing.  “I was asked to pick Jimin up some clothes, and Hoseok wanted me to check on you.”

 

Jungkook watches as the older throws one of his shirts in by mistake, but Jungkook doesn’t stop him.

 

When Yoongi’s finished he stares over at Jungkook.  “I can’t believe we have to do this with you again.  Wait around for you to figure out your sexuality, deal with the bullshit your parents put you through… You know something? I told Jimin he should tell you, so I’m sorry… One of the last conversations we had before your accident… You asked me if I would help you pick out a ring for Jimin when you were ready.” Jungkook feels the color draining from his face.  “You wanted to marry him Kook, and now? Can you honestly tell me you feel nothing for that man?”

 

Jungkook knows he should be honest with Yoongi, but he can’t find the words.  He thinks if he opens his mouth he may actually throw up.  So, he stares at the suitcase Yoongi is clutching instead.

 

Yoongi shakes his head, “I really hope you’re sure about this, I hope this is what you really want… Because I don’t know if Jimin will give you another chance- a _third_ chance… He needs some space, don’t come over- I’ll see you at the studio… Call me if you need anything, yeah?” Yoongi adds gently before he leaves quietly.

 

Leaving Jungkook to wallow in his own self-pity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH don't hate me!  
> Sorry if this chapter seemed kind of rushed... smut isn't my strongest! TT  
> And the fight was poorly written I know.
> 
> Thank you again! all your comments mean a lot- and really make me want to keep writing. XP


	6. UPDATE ONLY!

Hello Everyone! ❤

There have been several of you who have asked about my next update. And I just wanted to post this to let you know I have not abandoned this fic, I promise!! 

I have had two family members in the hospital recently, so I have not had as much free time as I would like. 😩

So aside from life slapping me dead in the face as of late, I have been agonizing over how to end this story. I've deleted and rewritten several parts. The end is always the hardest isn't it? Haha

So please do not fret Dear Readers I am still working on my next Chapter. I never plan on leaving a story unfinished. 🥺

Thank you for all your kind words, your comments always keep me motivated!

Please stay with me for a little longer. 😚❤

 

CL


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo… Hello again, I'm sorry it has taken me so long to give you guys an update. Your patience has been really appreciated. I can't thank you enough for all the wonderfully sweet comments I have been receiving, I couldn't bring myself to delete my "chapter 6" update because all your words meant so much to me.
> 
> So I guess this isn't the final chapter, it didn't feel right to end it just yet. I didn't want to cram all my last words into some long mess.  
> Sorry if it's poorly edited, it's late here and I will fix mistakes a bit later.
> 
> As always let me know what you guys think. :)
> 
> -CL

_“I can’t believe we have to do this with you again.  Wait around for you to figure out your sexuality, deal with the bullshit your parents put you through… You know something? One of the last conversations we had before your accident, you asked me if I would help you pick out a ring for Jimin when you were ready.”  Jungkook feels the color draining from his face, “you wanted to marry him Kook.  And now? Can you honestly tell me you feel nothing for him?”_

_Yoongi shakes his head, “I really hope you’re sure about this, I hope this is what you really want… Because I don’t know if Jimin will be up for giving you another chance.  He needs some space, don’t come over…”_

The conversation he had with Yoongi replays repeatedly in his head.  Jungkook didn’t go to the studio the rest of the week.  He cancelled meetings; he cancelled a few upcoming shoots, laid in bed until Yoongi showed up on the weekend.  Practically dragging the youngers sorry ass out of bed.

 

“You trying to go out of business?” Yoongi scolds.

 

“How is he?” is the only thing Jungkook can manage to ask.

 

Yoongi frowns, “fucking shitty Kook- but at least he’s managed to get up and go to work every day…”

 

“I’m an asshole…” Jungkook mumbles.

 

The older man chuckles humorously, “Yeah, sometimes.”

 

But the next day, Jungkook gets up and goes to work.

 

And one week turns to two.

 

 

The regret and loneliness hit Jungkook harder than he expected.  Especially when he comes home late one evening and finds a note, and a set of keys on the kitchen counter.

 

Jimin’s handwriting, Jimin’s apartment keys.  The younger picks up the note with trembling hands.

 

_I took some pictures, and my clothes. I don’t need anything else._

Jungkook looks around, noticing a few pictures missing but nothing else.  Jimin didn’t want any furniture? He didn’t want his favorite coffee mug. Or the small cactus he loved taking care of?

 

The note floats to the ground as Jungkook makes his way into the bedroom.  He opens the closet and his heart sinks.  He never noticed how much clothes the older man had until they were missing.  Jimin loved clothes, and shoes, Jungkook always gave him a hard time about having too many shoes.  Now the closet just felt empty.

 

Jungkook checks the bathroom, all Jimin’s toiletries are gone, his toothbrush, his cologne.  Jungkook takes a deep breath when he opens the medicine cabinet and sees Jimin’s prescriptions missing as well.  Jungkook wonders if Jimin’s been doing okay without his antidepressants, because he knows Yoongi hadn’t grabbed them that night two weeks ago.

 

Jungkook makes his way back into bedroom, switching off the lights he climbs into bed, and cries for the first time in a long time.

 

The apartment feels cold without the blonde.  He misses Jimin’s cooking, his laughter.  His annoying pop music, the way he would dance around and sing while he baked or cleaned.  Jungkook misses the sappy k-dramas Jimin loved to watch, the romantic comedies Jimin would put on when he was having a bad day and thought no one noticed.

 

He wondered if Jimin was thinking about him as much as Jungkook was thinking about him.  He wondered if Jimin missed him, he wondered when he would stop missing Jimin.

 

Two weeks turn into one month.

 

 

 

Jungkook has always been bad at keeping in touch with people, was never good at reaching out to friends.  Except for Yoongi, but that was easy when he saw the older man nearly every day at the studio.

 

Taehyung and Seokjin had both reached out to him on separate occasions to see how he was doing.  But all he wanted to do was drown himself in work, he even had plans to go to New York for their fashion week at the end of the summer.  It was something he was looking forward to, getting away for a bit.

 

So, when he got the call from Taehyung that Seokjin was newly engaged, and there was going to be an engagement party at his new Fiancée’s parent’s house outside of the city, he figured he should be an adult, and make an appearance.

 

It was Saturday night, it had been a rainy miserable day, and the last thing Jungkook wanted to be doing was pulling up to Seokjin’s future in-laws.  It was a large neighborhood, just outside of Seoul, and it was reminiscent of his own parent’s home- too large and too expensive for their own good.  But none the less Jungkook parked his car next to someone’s shiny new; BMW and trudged up the driveway.

 

It was weird being around all his friends again, he was reluctant to come tonight because he felt judged.  Thankfully there were plenty of people he didn’t know, so it easy for him to hide amongst the crowd.  After congratulating Seokjin and his bride to be, whatever her name was, he made his way back into the large foyer in search of Yoongi or Taehyung.

 

Jimin arrived late with Namjoon in tow.  The blonde looked great, wearing a simple pair of dark jeans and a slim fitting black blazer over his white button down.  His blonde hair newly dyed, swept back, his forehead on display, making him look dangerous.

 

Jungkook felt intimidated, like he was the one who had been dumped.  Hoseok had been ignoring him, which he expected.  But when all he gets is a nod of acknowledgement from Namjoon when the older walks past, he feels out of place.

 

With the evening winding down, and guests starting to leave Jungkook slips outside now that the rain has subsided.  He’s surprised to find Jimin alone on the empty deck, with a glass of wine clutched tightly in one hand.

 

Jimin leans against the railing, staring out into the large back yard.  Jungkook approaches slowly, suddenly afraid he may spook the older man.

 

“Jimin?” Jungkook says carefully, his voice nearly failing him.

 

Jimin startles, nearly spilling the red wine on himself as he stands up straight, cursing softly under his breath.

 

It takes Jimin nearly a full minute to turn around and face the younger man.  And when he does, he looks irritated, and distant, his guard up.  Up close he looks tired, trying to hide the bags under his eyes with some makeup. Jungkook hasn’t seen him look like this since- Jooheon.

 

And for the first time instead of just missing Jimin- he’s worried about him.  Wonders if Jimin is in the same dark place he had been a couple of years ago, he wonders if Jimin is eating well, wonders if he’s over working himself.  Jungkook wonders if he’s just another name on Jimin’s list of shitty exes.

 

Jimin doesn’t deserve to be alone.

 

“You know- I haven’t heard from you in over a month… I’m not doing this here- tonight is about Seokjin.”  Jimin replies curtly, not giving Jungkook the chance to say anything else.

 

The older man’s dismissive tone hurts.  And Jungkook almost wants to comment on how he hasn’t heard from Jimin either.  But he doesn’t, because he was the one that initiated this break up.  This is what Jungkook wanted isn’t it? Why is it so hard though?

 

“You and Namjoon- seem close…” Jungkook trials off, _dammit_ , why was he so fucking jealous.

 

“I’m staying with him- while I look for an apartment,” Jimin replies.  “If you need to know.”

 

Jimin turns back around, and Jungkook can sense is discomfort, it’s coming off him in waves.  “Have you spoken to your parents?” The older asks, surprisingly coldly.

 

The question surprises Jungkook for a second, “no-“he says carefully.  Jimin whips back around so fast Jungkook thinks Jimin might slap him.  He stares at Jungkook in utter disbelief.

 

And Jungkook knows how ridiculous he sounds.  After all, their whole fight had been about the fact Jimin had intentionally kept Jungkook’s parents away from him.  “Work- work has been crazy,” Jungkook replies softly.  He doesn’t want to admit that he really doesn’t know what to do with himself without Jimin at the apartment, working is just easier.  He doesn’t want to admit that he wishes he could take everything he said a month ago back, because he really doesn’t care about seeing his parents.  Jungkook was just angry Jimin had been keeping something from him, he didn’t want to be treated like a helpless child.  He already felt out of place in this weird life he was living.  His life with Jimin, his friends, choosing to go against his strict father’s wishes and choose his own path.

 

Jimin doesn’t look amused, or even slightly impressed.  “Well then, I hope you enjoy work, and your _family_ ,” he says bitterly before he brushes past the younger to head back inside.

 

“Jimin-“the younger starts again.  He wishes he could it just take it all _back_.

 

“No! I-I told you I can’t do this right now… Just leave me alone Jungkook.  Can’t you fucking see this is breaking me heart?... Ya know, I wasn’t going to come tonight- seeing you here- seeing you here, is killing me…” Jimin murmurs brokenly.

 

All Jungkook can do is stare at the back of Jimin’s head.  And when he hears Jimin’s voice crack and waver, he flinches.  He doesn’t want Jimin to cry, Jimin doesn’t deserve to cry.

 

He lets Jimin disappear back inside without another word.  Jimin was not okay, that was painfully obvious.  And when he goes back inside, he sees that both Jimin and Namjoon have left.  He wishes he could take it all back.

 

 

And that’s how Jungkook finds himself at his parents’ house the following Sunday afternoon.

 

The house was still too big, too empty, too cold.  No bright colors, or pictures, it’s just the way Jungkook remembered it.  But that’s how is parents were, they bought this house for the status, not to make it a home.

 

The first phone call with his Mother had been fucking awkward to say the least.  She had cried, while Jungkook hadn’t known what to say, because to him; it hadn’t been that long since he last saw them.  She asked him about the accident, if he was still living in the same apartment, his work.  practically begged him to come over for dinner on Sunday.

 

So here he was, sitting uncomfortably across from his father who had been doing nothing but eyeing him from across the table the entire time.

 

His mother busied herself with washing dishes while his father flipped through a newspaper.  _Who the fuck even reads the newspaper anymore?_   Jungkook huffs to himself, the awkward silence was killing him.

 

“So Jungkook!” His mother pipes up from the sink.  “Did I hear you mention you were going to New York in a couple of months?”

 

Jungkook hums noncommittally.  He really did not want to talk about his photography business.

 

“I would just _love_ to see New York… It must be so amazing to get to travel like you do… Maybe I can go with you-“ Mrs. Jeon trails off as she washes another pot, while Jungkook practically chokes on air.

 

When he recovers from his coughing fit; he catches his father’s eye from across the table.

 

“Don’t be ridiculous dear, what grown man wants to travel with his mother?” His father asks sarcastically, while his mother merely chuckles.

 

“I was only asking Dear… We don’t get to travel much, since you’re always so busy.  When I spoke to Jimin he mentioned you really enjoy traveling for work, Jungkook- I’m surprised he didn’t come tonight. I made more food than intended,” his mother states, and Jungkook sits up a little straighter at the mention of Jimin’s name.

 

“We- uhm, we broke up,” Jungkook replies so softly, he barely hears himself.

 

And with that Mr. Jeon sits up straighter while Jungkook’s mother turns away from the dishes to face him and apologize.  And as much as Jungkook didn’t want to talk about his photography business; he definitely didn’t want to talk about Jimin.  An all too familiar uneasiness settling in his stomach, suddenly having feelings he couldn’t quite place.

 

“Well I’m happy you’ve finally come to your senses,” Jungkook frowns at his father’s comment.

 

“Now if only you’d come to your senses about your choice of income.  I mean, how much are you really making a year? Don’t you want to settle down, start a family of your own?” Jungkook can only stare back at the older man while he continues.

 

“It’s never too late to go back to school, I have connections- I could get you into Law School with no issues… And a colleague of mine has a daughter about your age, she’s really a beautiful girl, I’m sure you two would get along well…” Jungkook can’t seem to focus as Mr. Jeon continues to ramble on.

 

“What- what did you mean?” Jungkook suddenly asks.

 

“About what?” His father asks perplexed.

 

“What did you mean when you said I finally came to senses?” He asks.

 

“Oh- I’m happy you finally figured out that being with _that_ Jimin was only a phase… I mean what did you expect, he was trouble from the start.  Prancing around with that ridiculous blonde hair, I knew when you brought him here, he was a bad influence on you.  I always told your mother you weren’t a fag, I told her you’d snap out of it eventually,” Mr. Jeon replies smugly.

 

Jungkook’s mouth opens and closes like a fish out of water _.  Jimin was right_.

 

_Jungkook takes his eyes off the road for a second to glance over at Jimin in the passenger seat.  The older man looked stressed; his nerves were getting to him as he fiddled with the seat belt strung across his lap._

_Jungkook reaches over, taking Jimin’s hand in his own and after intertwining their fingers; he gives the elders hand a squeeze.  Jungkook was happy, like really fucking happy.  He was graduating in two weeks, had just moved into his own apartment.  And after tonight he was going to ask Jimin to move in with him.  The older man was still living with Yoongi and Hoseok, was still saving up money for his own place._

_But it really didn’t make sense for Jimin to get his own place.  Not when him and Jungkook had been dating for two months already.  Two months and Jungkook was already so deep in love he was pretty much chocking on it.  And he wouldn’t have it any other way.  Jimin was finally in a better place, he was taking better care of himself, dealing with his depression properly, was having a serious discussion with Hobi about them buying a small dance studio together.  He even dyed his hair back to blonde recently._

_“What if your parents don’t like me?... I know they’re not going to like me,” Jimin mumbles, breaking Jungkook’s train of thought._

_The younger gives his hand another squeeze, “they are going to like you,” Jungkook replies.  “And well, if they don’t, then fuck ‘em… I’m seeing my parents today to tell them what I really want, that I’m not going to Law School.  I really appreciate you coming with me, Jimin.”_

_An hour later, and that’s all his father could talk about.  Jungkook at least wanted to wait until after they had eaten dinner.  But all he kept hearing was, “Why haven’t you applied yet? You could have started next semester, but now you’ll have to wait.  What are you going to do in the meantime?” And in another direction, his mother, “are you dating anyone yet Jungkook? When are you going to bring home a nice girl to meet us?”_

_Jungkook glances over at Jimin, who sips his water silently, his expression schooled- not giving anything away.  But then he meets Jungkook’s eyes from across the table and gives him a small smile that is filled with so much love Jungkook could just burst open.  He wanted to scream at the top of his lungs how much he loved this man in front of him.  Wanted his parents to understand that him and Jimin saved each other._

_“I’m not going to Law School…” Jungkook says quietly._

_“What did you say?” Mr. Jeon asks._

_“I’m not going to Law School, I never wanted to be a lawyer… I’m really great at photography, it’s something I’m really passionate about actually,” Jungkook says while he looks between his mother and father._

_His mother just looks nervously between Jungkook and his father, while Mr. Jeon’s eyes shoot daggers at his son.  “Law school was always the plan, son.”_

_“No,” Jungkook states calmly, “law school was always_ your _plan.”_

_Jungkook’s father looks between Jimin and Jungkook, “is this what you came to do today?” the older man asks solemnly._

_Jungkook nods, “yeah, I wanted to talk to you in person… I’m trying to be mature about this.”_

_“Being mature would have been not wasting my fucking money for four god damn years… for some degree you’re not going to even use!” Jungkook’s father shouts angrily, the older man stands up suddenly, glaring down at his son._

_Jungkook stands up right along with him.  Jimin who remains sitting, visibly tenses at the impending confrontation._

_“I’ve told you over and over again I didn’t want to study law, that I didn’t want to take over the firm… You’ve never listened to me- I didn’t ask you to throw your money away,” Jungkook argues._

_Mr. Jeon scoffs, “well you’re done, I won’t be depositing anymore money into that bank account of yours… good luck paying for that apartment you just moved into.”_

_“I don’t want your money, I’ll be just fine,” Jungkook says._

_Mr. Jeon shakes his head, “this is disappointing, I really thought we raised you better- “_

_Jungkook rolls his eyes, looking over at Jimin, “come on Jimin- let’s go.”_

_Jimin quickly gets up, saying a soft ‘thank you’ to Jungkook’s mother before he stands by Jungkook nervously._

_Jungkook suddenly reaches for his hand, giving it a firm squeeze._

_Staring his father straight in the face, “I’m bisexual to,” Jungkook states.  “Jimin and I are dating… I feel like you should know,” Jungkook intertwines their fingers, and Jimin squeezes back, “I love him.”_

_The younger almost feels bad when Jimin whips his head to the side to stare at Jungkook so fast he wonders if the poor boy has whiplash.  But he doesn’t regret it, he wants his parents to understand the depth of his feelings._

_His mother lets out a mortified squeak, while Jungkook’s father turns an angry red, “What!?” The older man shouts._

_“H-how dare you- how dare you come here and disrespect your mother and I!?” Mr. Jeon storms over to where Jungkook and Jimin stand._

_Jungkook moves in front of Jimin, shielding the smaller male for his father’s wrath.  Mr. Jeon raises his hand swiftly, back-handing Jungkook’s cheek, causing his head to snap to the right._

_The slight gasp that comes from Jimin, who remains behind him makes Jungkook realize they need to leave.  He needs to get Jimin out of here, this isn’t fair to him._

_“You are nothing but an inconsiderate, spoiled brat!” Mr. Jeon growls out._

_Jungkook carefully looks back at him father, trying his best to keep his composure calm, while Jimin clings to the back of his shirt like he had that night at the club when he told Jooheon off._

_“I’m inconsiderate because I want you both apart of my life. Because I want you to accept what I want to do with my life? Who I choose to love?” Jungkook demands.  Sadly, he knew the answer, he wasn’t too surprised by his father’s reaction.  It was disheartening on some levels because he just wanted his parents to be happy for him._

_“No son of mine is going to be a fag and think I’m okay with it,” his father spews angrily.  “You’ve never cared what your family thinks.”_

_Jungkook honestly didn’t know why his parents had such a skewed view of reality, of how families should work.  Jungkook knew his father’s parents were hard him to be successful, but to have such a hateful way of thinking just infuriated Jungkook._

_Jungkook reaches behind him, taking Jimin’s hand within his own, “I honestly don’t care what you think anymore… We’re leaving- I don’t want your money, nor do I need it.  I’m the happiest I’ve been in a long time, maybe ever.”_

_And with that Jungkook turns and leaves, taking Jimin with him._

_I love him…_

_I love him…_

_I love him…_

Jungkook stands up so fast his chair screeches against the newly polished tile floor.  He stands up so fast it’s as if his father backhanded him all over again.

 

His mother drops a dish, water splashing over the edge of the sink.  While Mr. Jeon startles, cursing under his breath as he slaps his folded newspaper down on the table.  Both parents stop, and stare at their son.

 

“Jesus Christ Jungkook! - what in the hell are you doing besides scaring your mother half to death,” his father exclaims sharply.

 

Jungkook stands there in utter shock, “I-I made a mistake,” he eventually mutters, “I need to leave.”

 

Mr. Jeon bristles uncomfortably, “what are you saying now?”

 

Jungkook shakes his head, collecting his phone and car keys, “he was right, you haven’t changed.  I thought maybe- but you still have the same backwards way of thinking.  You don’t care about me, you’re just worried about you image, only worried about that damn law firm.”

 

His parents just stare at him.

 

“I can’t believe I’m such an idiot,” Jungkook mumbles mostly to himself.  But his parents still remain stupefied, “I-I need to go, I can’t do this,” he says again.

 

Jungkook starts heading towards to the door quickly, while his father stands up, following after him, “Jungkook! If you leave right now- “the older man starts.

 

“You’ll what?” Jungkook stops, hand on the door handle, he turns around to look at his fathers surprised face.  “You’ll stop talking to me again?... I really don’t give a shit.  I’ll never understand why the two of you can’t just be happy for me.  Be happy that I found someone who loves me for me… Someone I love- “Jungkook trails off, words dying in his throat.

 

Jungkook slams the door as he leaves, not looking back as he makes his way back to his car.  Trembling as he starts the ignition, tires squealing as he speeds away from his parents’ house.

 

He doesn’t know where to go, he doesn’t know what to do.  He picks up speed on the highway, the cars around him a blur as his mind feels hazy, his chest aches.

 

The sudden barrage of emotion hits him all at once.  Like a dam breaking, flooding to the fore front of his mind.

 

Jungkook suddenly swerves to the right, pulling over on the shoulder of the highway as cars honk and speed by him because of his recklessness.

 

He brings trembling hands up to his face and is surprised when his cheeks are wet, wet from the tears streaming down his face.

 

_I love him…_

 

He’s always loved Jimin.  Even when he thought he hated him.  Even when he tried forgetting about Jimin for the entire year he was dating Jooheon, but his feelings for Jimin had always been there.

 

And he was going to lose Jimin all over again.

 

Jungkook quickly grabs his phone, dialing Jimin’s number he presses the phone shakily to his ear.  After several rings it goes to voicemail.  He tries again only to get the same results.

 

 

Jimin stares down at his phone as it starts ringing again.  His finger hovers over the green answer icon.  _Why is Jungkook calling me_? Jimin let’s the call roll into voicemail for the third time.

 

Dropping the phone onto the bed he pinches the bridge of his nose as his eyes well up with fresh tears.  He was tired of crying- tired of crying over guys that just ended up breaking his heart.

 

“Hey, you said you were going to help me with dinner.  You know I suck at cooking-“Namjoon says with a soft knock on the door frame of the guest room Jimin’s been staying in.

 

Jimin wipes his eyes, back turned to Namjoon, “I know- sorry, I was just getting some packing done, I’ll be right down,” he promises.

 

“Everything okay?” Namjoon asks, standing next to Jimin he turns the smaller man towards him so he can see his face.

 

Jimin’s eyes are cast down as his phone starts buzzing again from its spot on the bed.

 

Both him and Namjoon stare at the name flashing on the screen, “Jungkook is calling you?” the older man asks the obvious question.  When Jimin nods he asks, “have you spoken to him?”

 

Jimin shakes his head, and before he can say anything else Namjoon reaches down and ignores the call.

 

“What if something is wrong?” Jimin asks.

 

“Jungkook has Yoongi and Hoseok, Tae, Seokjin, me.  He can call any one of us if something is up,” Namjoon answers.  When Jimin finally looks up at him, the older takes in his red rimmed eyes, letting out a soft ‘tsk’ he gives Jimin’s shoulder a squeeze.

 

“I don’t know what I’m doing Joon,” Jimin shakes his head.  “It doesn’t feel right leaving Hobi right before renovations are about to start on the studio.”

 

Namjoon cuts him off before he can continue, “hey, this is a great opportunity, you know it, Hobi knows it.  Don’t sell yourself short,” Namjoon smiles, his dimples peeking through.  “And you’ve said yourself, this is a great way to make some extra cash for the studio.  And it’s only four months,” the older man shrugs.  “And when you get back, I already told you I’d help you find your own place.  But you can stay here as long as you’d like for the mean time… I’ll miss having you here actually, it’s been kind of nice,” Namjoon replies with a smile.

 

Jimin pouts, “you only like having me here for my cooking… You’ve pretty much been eating instant noodles since college,” Jimin chuckles.

 

Namjoon laughs, “well I guess you’ll just have to stay here when you get back,” he rubs the back of his neck.  “I mean, I was the dummy who bought a big house with my fiancé, only to have leave me for never being home.”

 

Jimin gives a knowing smile and looks around the guest room, “it really is a big house… But don’t feel guilty for working hard for it.”

 

Namjoon smiles, “hey I’m the one that’s supposed to be making _you_ feel better, so thank you.  And there’s always room for you here- ya know- in case you don’t want to move out of here when you get back,” he trails off.

 

Jimin’s smile saddens ever so slightly, “I’m still in love with him, Joon,” he says softly

 

Namjoon nods, a small reserved smile still on his face, before replying matter of fact, “yeah I know- but maybe in four months you won’t be.”  Namjoon simply shrugs before turning around and stopping in the doorway.

 

“I’ll always be your friend first Min, don’t forget that,” he says before disappearing down the hall.

 

Jimin had been aware of Namjoon’s small crush on him for a while now.  But Namjoon was respectful, he’d never do anything inappropriate knowing Jimin was with someone.

 

Jimin lets out a small sigh as he looks down at his suitcase, still not packed.

 

 

Jungkook finds himself at Yoongi and Hoseok’s apartment.  Sitting on their couch, head in his hands, while Yoongi sits next to him, rubbing his back soothingly through his anxiety attack.

 

“I knew you’d come around,” Yoongi mumbles happily.

 

“ _Shut up_ ,” Jungkook whines pathetically into his palms.  “Why am I such a fucking idiot Yoongi?” He finally asks the older man.

 

Yoongi tilts his head slightly when Jungkook finally meets his eyes.  “You’re not an idiot Jungkook… Sometimes you’re a little dense.  But you had a traumatic brain injury, you can’t blame yourself.”

 

Jungkook shakes his head, brushing off Yoongi’s attempt at making him feel better.  Wiping his eyes, he sits up straighter, “I’m going to lose him all over again.”

 

Before Yoongi has a chance to counter, an irritated Hoseok barges into their apartment, grocery bags slung heavily on both arms.  One of the plastic bags tears, canned peas rolling haphazardly across the floor in the hallway as he kicks the door closed.  He huffs around the corner to make his way into the kitchenet before he spots Jungkook on the couch.

 

Hoseok stops, before marching over to the both of them, “You!? I should have known you would come here… I just got off the phone with Jimin, he’s upset… because of you- you always do this Jungkook.”

 

Yoongi goes to stand up to help but Hoseok just shoves the rest of the grocery bags in Yoongi’s arms, nearly knocking the smaller man off balance.  Yoongi hurries to put the bags down on the counter in the kitchen while Hobi rips into Jungkook.

 

“I knew this would happen… Jimin finally has something good going for him, and here you come, you and you’re damn feelings.” Hoseok huffs, placing his hands on his hips.  “Just leave him alone, okay? He doesn’t need this right now; he was a wreck on the phone.”

 

Jungkook doesn’t say anything as he stares up at Hoseok with his large doe eyes.

 

Hoseok continues, “his flight leaves tomorrow… And we both know if he talks to you, he isn’t going to go.”

 

Jungkook’s eyes widen, “W-what? His flight?... Jimin’s leaving?” He barely manages to stammer out.

 

Hoseok stops mid rant, before turning slowly to look over at Yoongi, who looks like a deer caught in headlights, “Yoongs! You didn’t tell him?” Hoseok asks his boyfriend.

 

Yoongi purses his lips, breathing in and out through his nose before answering, “I thought it would be easier if I waited… Until after, ya know, Jimin left.”

 

Hoseok glares, before shaking his head, turning his attention back to the younger man on their couch with a more sympathetic approach.  “Jimin was offered a job as an assistant choreographer for a company’s contemporary dance troupe that will be touring around Europe… He’ll be gone for the next four months.”

 

Jungkook can only stare at his two friends.

 

_I love him…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on Tumblr, I'm active on there. :)
> 
> @CLBurr03


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is, the end. Endings are always tough- like part of me wants to drag it on because i'm sad to see the story end. Then the other part of me just wants to hurry it up and finally be done, ya know?  
> so if it seems rushed, sorry, I've rewritten it a couple times, debated on whether I should keep telling their story.  
> I said it was going to be happy ending after all :)
> 
> I also want to thank everyone who took the time to read, and comment.  
> There was a time in the beginning I was going to stop, and delete this. But then I sat back- took a break and realized I was receiving more positive response than hate. But the hateful ones still bugged me.
> 
> so thank you my lovelies!! <3  
> -CL
> 
> tumblr - CLburr03

**6 Months later…**

Arriving at Incheon Airport at 5am was not Jimin’s favorite way to start his day, but he was happy to be home. He was severely jetlagged from the time difference, but too wired on caffeine to get much sleep on the plane. And he needed to find a bathroom asap, but yeah, he was happy to be back home. Three days before his flight he had sent out a group text, it had gone something like ‘ _I land on Saturday at 5am, one of you better be there to pick me up… I don’t care who, I’m not paying for an uber’_ Jimin could be a little bit of bitch when he wanted to be. Without even thinking, he had included Jungkook in the group text, it was an old habit, he had cringed the second he realized his mistake, but it was already too late, the text was sent.

 

When the dance company asked Jimin to stay another two months because the tour had been extended, he almost said no. Part of him wanted to go back home because he really missed his students, along with Hoseok and the studio. He had been informed that Hoseok had decided to hire the two dance instructors they had agreed upon, but he still had anxiety about it, wondered how they were teaching _his_ classes. He missed Yoongi and the rest of his friends, he missed Jungkook. He was surprised at how much his heart ached for the younger man, Jimin thought about him every time he had a moment to himself. Nights were the worst, his sleep was plagued with Jungkook, his dreams a kaleidoscope of memories, past and present. There were quite a few mornings when he would wake up, alone in the hotel room; after dreaming of being wrapped in Jungkook’s arms, with a tear stained pillow. Barely being able to keep himself together while he got ready for the long day.

 

But his time spent away had also been beneficial. For the first time in a long time Jimin had been on his own, no parents, no friends to lean on, no boyfriend to seek comfort from. For the most part the dancers and other choreographers were nice, and tolerable. He was coming in as an outsider though, having taken over for the assistant choreographer who was on maternity leave for the time being, only after hearing about the position from one of his students. He didn’t regret any of it though, he learned a lot from the dancers he worked with, had a lot of new things to bring back to his students. And Jimin had gotten the chance to travel and see a part of the world he never thought he would have.

 

After retrieving his luggage his phone buzzes with a text from Hoseok, ‘ _Almost there… I’ll meet you outside near departures.’_ Jimin sighs, shoving his phone back in his pocket as he shuffles along towards the exit. Once outside he bristles at the cold February wind, tugging his baseball cap down further on his head, and wishing he had a thicker jacket on, but his leather one was all he brought, thankful for the black face mask he was wearing. He murmurs to himself, “he’s always running late.”

 

When Hoseok’s small Honda Civic finally pulls up in front of him, Jimin doesn’t hesitate to throw his suitcase’s in the trunk and jump in the passenger seat. Rubbing his hands together to warm them up, pulling the mask down to rest on his chin, “ _fuck_ it’s cold, I should have packed some gloves.” Jimin glances over at Hoseok only to stop short when he sees Jungkook in the driver’s seat instead.

 

“Hi Jimin,” the younger replies with a small smile.

 

Jimin lets a humorless chuckle slip out from the back of his throat before answering with a blatant, “no.” He reaches over to open the door so he can get out, but Jungkook is quicker. The Younger hits the child lock button, trapping them both inside the small car together. Jimin shoots Jungkook a glare, “what did you just do?” Jimin asks as he fidgets with the lock button and door handle almost comically, but to no avail.

 

“Child locks are a wonderous thing,” Jungkook answers smugly, while he gives Jimin a sideways glance as he pulls the car away from the curb, “you should buckle up,” he adds after.

 

“Where is Hoseok?” the older man asks, defiantly not buckling up even as Jungkook turns onto the highway.

 

Jungkook glances over at Jimin again, “home.”

 

“But he’s the one that texted me,” Jimin states factually, like saying it out loud was going to make Jungkook suddenly disappear, and Hoseok to appear.

 

“I know,” Jungkook answers simply, “now, would you please buckle up?” he asks.

 

Jimin obeys with a pout, clicking the seatbelt in place, he crosses his arms over his chest, and slouches down in the seat like a teenager. “I should have called an Uber,” he mumbles.

 

Jungkook resists the urge to smile at Jimin’s stubbornness, his pout, the way his nose scrunches with his scowl. _I’ve missed you… I’m happy you’re home_ \- but the words die in Jungkook’s throat. It seems, even since the beginning he’s had a hard time expressing his feelings for Jimin... especially too Jimin. They’ve been at this impasse before, the younger wonders if they’ll always come back to this point in their relationship, not exactly dating, but harboring feelings for each other while their friendship is on the rocks.

 

One of the mistakes Jungkook made six months ago was not fully communicating with Jimin. Not fully explaining all the memories he was beginning to recall because his own fear was holding him back once again. That’s what it always came down to, fear. He was too afraid to tell his parents he didn’t want to go to law school. Too afraid of his own sexuality, of how Jimin made him feel. Even now he was still afraid of Jimin rejecting him.

 

So, when he devised this little plan with Hoseok to pick Jimin up at the airport he decided he would start showing Jimin he cared, start showing him the little things he _did_ remember. In hopes he could someday soon tell Jimin he loved him. That was the one thing Jungkook wished he could remember, he wished he could remember the first time he told Jimin he loved him. Jungkook wishes he could remember the butterflies he must have had in his stomach, he wished he could remember the look on Jimin’s face, remember what the older man said.

 

Jungkook was supposed to be dropping Jimin off at Namjoon’s house where he was still going to be staying, but he was going to be taking a little detour first. So, he tries to calm his nerves as he pulls up to a Starbucks. Glances over at Jimin as he leans forward peering out the window to take a look at where they stopped.

 

“Good, they just opened,” Jungkook comments; swallowing down the worry, while tapping on the digital clock on the Civic’s radio, it reads 5:32AM.

 

“There’s closer ones to Namjoon’s house, why go out of your way to come here? I’m tired, can you just drop me off so I can sleep?” Jimin asks, his voice tired.

 

“I like this Starbucks… And I was instructed to take you out for breakfast-“Jungkook trails off, before adding, “So, let’s go… A coffee with me isn’t going to kill ya.” Jungkook smirks as he climbs out of the car, leaving Jimin huffing exasperatedly in his seat, but the older man follows him in.

 

They wait in the small line together silently, and when it’s their turn Jimin is surprised when Jungkook steps forward and orders for the both of them. “May I have one tall hot latte, with a double shot of espresso… and a tall hot americano with almond milk,” as the barista begins making their drinks the younger glances at Jimin, “did I get it right?” he asks the blonde; who nods silently.

 

After getting their drinks, Jungkook leads Jimin over to a small table sitting in the back. While Jimin settles down cautiously, Jungkook suddenly hops back in line claiming he forgot something. When the younger comes back to the table with two small plates; he watches Jimin cradle his hot drink with two small hands, staring off at some spot on the floor, a faraway look in his eyes. Jungkook sets the plates down on their table, dragging Jimin’s attention back to the present.

 

Jimin stares down at the plate in front of him, half of a blueberry muffin, he hears a small ‘oh’ from Jungkook as the younger man places an apple down next to his plate as well, “just in case,” Jungkook says.

 

Jungkook picks at the drink order label on his latte, milling over the words jumbling together in his mind, wondering if he should just ask Jimin about his trip, but instead, “You worked at that bookstore down the street when I first brought you here. I had been wanting to talk to you again for a while, but I had been too anxious to call you. So, I remember finally getting the courage to show up at your work… You. Were. Pissed,” Jungkook says, a small smile touching his lips. “I offered you some of my muffin and got a little mad when you wouldn’t just eat it. And that’s when you told me about your eating disorder, and I understood it was something you were going to be dealing with for the rest of your life. Kind of like you are right now…” Jungkook trails off as he takes in Jimin’s thin frame, he knew Jimin had to be down about 15 pounds from when he last saw him six months ago. “Black hair, hoodie that was too big for you, sad eyes… I remember everything you told me that day Jimin, about your parents, that douche bag from your High School- how you ended up here in Seoul,” Jungkook states softly.

 

Jungkook looks down at his cooling latte and takes a sip. When he looks back up at Jimin, he’s surprised to see the older man in tears, “Jimin? I’m sorry- I-“ Jungkook stammers out.

 

But Jimin is suddenly shaking his head, wiping roughly at a stray tear, “shut up Jungkook… Don’t apologize, I should be the one apologizing,” Jimin finally meets Jungkook’s gaze, _really_ looks at him for the first time all morning. And Jungkook feels his heart begin to race.

 

“I’m sorry about the way we left things. I should have talked to you before I left, I was just being selfish because I was hurt,” Jimin releases a shaky breath as he wipes at more tears. “I just wanted you to love me, love me the way you had before… You know; after your accident, when you were in a coma and were diagnosed with a TBI; I thought I had done all the research. I read everything I could find on Traumatic Brain Injuries, everything about possible memory loss, mood swings and other cognitive changes that could occur. Everything about physical disabilities that you may have had, I thought I was ready for anything. And then when you woke up, and you couldn’t remember anything from the past five years, and you didn’t want me anymore-“ Jimin trails off for a moment. “I could have been more supportive, focused more on you, but I let my feelings get in the way,” Jimin sounds defeated, Jungkook wants to scream.

 

“Jimin- you were patient, and supportive, in more ways than I could have asked for,” Jungkook adds kindly.

 

“I’m not going to lie… I spent the past six months missing you Jungkook,” Jimin clears his throat, stares back at Jungkook with teary, caramel eyes. “But I get it- moving on is important, and natural, and we’re not together anymore. So, it makes sense why you brought me here, to this Starbucks, it was a kind of a weird turning point in our relationship the first time we came here together. It’s when we started to become friends again if you think about it.” The blonde picks up the apple Jungkook had bought and takes a large bite, “maybe we can learn to be friends again, I’d like that,” Jimin states, Jungkook hates hearing the sad tone of Jimin’s voice. Jimin stands up giving a good stretch, apple still in hand; then picks up his coffee and grabs Hoseok’s car keys from the table. “I’ll be in the car, whenever you’re ready…”

 

Jungkook sits there in a stupefied silence, his brain working a mile a minute trying to process what just happened. Where he fucking went wrong, because this is not why he brought Jimin here. It was not meant to be taken as Jungkook wanting to move on, _no, no, no… Jeon wake the fuck up!._

Just as Jimin’s about to turn to leave, Jungkook reaches out, grabbing onto Jimin’s wrist in a firm hold. Jimin stumbles to a stop and looks back at him, his tear filled eyes wide with uncertainty “I never said I wanted to move on Jimin… I- I don’t want that. And I _am_ your friend, that’s never going to change,” the younger states.

 

Jimin’s features soften, and he slowly lowers himself back down in his chair across from Jungkook. Leaning towards Jungkook a little, he gives the younger a coy smile that still after all this time gives Jungkook butterflies in his stomach before replying with. “You want to be my friend Jeon?... Because I’m _still_ a fucking mess.”

 

Jungkook sits back and grins, his carefree laughter filling the small space around them.

 

 

**Two weeks later…**

“You still haven’t told him?” Yoongi asks.

 

“No,” Jungkook whines as he replies to a text message from Jimin before putting his phone back down on the table in front of him.

 

They were out to eat with Namjoon and Taehyung. Seokjin and his fiancé were busy getting the shop ready for the big sale this weekend. And Jimin and Hoseok were working late at the studio then having some best friend “date night” that no one else was invited to apparently.

 

“So, let me get this straight,” Tae says from across the booth. “You broke up with Jimin, so you could become his friend again… And now you’re trying to be his boyfriend again?” Taehyung laughs even after Namjoon elbows him in the ribs.

 

“It’s not that easy,” Jungkook sighs as he rubs his face in aggravation.

 

“He’s scared shitless,” Yoongi adds, only fueling Taehyung’s mocking giggles.

 

Jungkook scoffs before he turns to Yoongi who sits next to him, “I am not scared _shitless_.”

 

“Uh, yeah, you are. You’re afraid of getting rejected by Jimin,” Yoongi shrugs as he sips his soda.

 

“Shouldn’t I be though? I mean, it’s been six months… I don’t deserve another chance with him. I’m the one that broke up with him _remember_?” Jungkook looks around at his friends, no one saying anything before he continues. “I just wish I could remember when I told him I loved him the first time… I wish I could remember what I said, how I was feeling, everything he said,” Jungkook sighs while Yoongi gives his shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

 

“You’ll just know- just like the first time,” Yoongi offers gently.

 

Namjoon, who hasn’t said much all night fidgets in his seat, “I may have told Jimin I was interested in him before he left for Europe,” Namjoon suddenly blurts out.

 

No one says a thing, the only movement is Taehyung carefully reaching over and stealing a fry from Yoongi’s plate. Jungkook stares Namjoon down from across the table, “you _what_?” he asks lowly.

 

“I insinuated that I may having feelings for Jimin before he left for the tour. And I told him if he wanted to explore that when he got back home… I would be okay with that,” Namjoon says calmly.

 

Jungkook glares, “I fucking knew it,” he scoffs. “That night at your house- when I called you out. You were totally flirting with Jimin-“ Jungkook trails off, his hands clench into fists and he looks like he’s about ready to launch himself at Namjoon across the small booth.

 

Taehyung munches on the fry he stole, looking between Jungkook and Namjoon with wide eyes. Yoongi sits there passively, not butting in.

 

Namjoon just shakes his head, choosing his words carefully, “I’m Jimin’s friend, first and foremost. I wouldn’t do anything to change that between us unless Jimin initiates something first.”

 

“Stay away from him,” Jungkook replies angrily.

 

Namjoon only looks slightly annoyed, “you’re just mad because I’d be good for him, I could take care of Jimin- I’m not Jooheon.”

 

Jungkook isn’t going to sit around and listen to this any longer so he jumps up, happy he wasn’t sitting on the inside of the booth. “Jimin belongs with me,” he says calmly, not possessively, or angrily, just as if he were stating a simple fact.

 

“Does he though?” Namjoon asks, raising an eyebrow slyly.

 

Jungkook shakes his head slightly, biting his lip in frustration, “fuck you Joon,” he says before he turns and storms out of the restaurant.

 

Yoongi lets out an audible sigh before slapping Tae’s hand away from his fries, “you did that on purpose.” Yoongi states as he directs his attention back on Namjoon.

 

Namjoon shrugs slightly, watching Jungkook leave, an uneasiness settling in his wake, “I thought that might be the kick in the ass he needed to get Jimin back,” he replies.

 

“Are we talking about the same Jungkook?... Because the kid I know doesn’t just need a kick in the ass he needs the whole foot shoved up it,” Yoongi grunts.

 

Taehyung laughs, stealing more fries off Yoongi’s plate, without any protests this time, “I am _really_ glad I decided to come out tonight.”

 

 

Being friends with Jimin meant getting picked up at 9:00am on a Saturday to go look at apartments with him. Jungkook would be lying if he said he didn’t miss Jimin’s little Prius, it was always clean, and always had an ocean breeze scented air freshener dangling from the rearview mirror because it reminded Jimin of Busan. Jungkook would also be lying if he said that the second, he got in the car he didn’t give Jimin a once over to see if he could see any hickey’s or other love bites on him.

 

Jungkook sighs as he looks around the large walk-in closet again, he could hear Jimin and the landlord talking in the kitchen. This was only the second appointment today, Jimin had three other apartments left to look at, walk-in closet, and large kitchen, those were Jimin’s only must-haves.

 

This apartment was nice, it wasn’t as nice as Jungkook’s, but it was okay. There was a balcony off the bedroom, the living room was a bit small, but the kitchen was big. Jungkook makes his way back over to where Jimin and the landlord are chatting.

 

“I really like it…I think I’m going to take it-“ Jimin starts.

 

“What?!” Jungkook cuts him off, “but you have three others you were going to look at,” he says.

 

Jimin turns and gives him a funny look, “I like this one, and it’s right in my price range,” the blonde shakes his head before the younger can say anything else. “Would you mind giving me about ten minutes to look over the contract?” Jimin asks the landlord, who agrees, and lets himself out to give them some privacy.

 

Once they’re alone Jungkook walks over to were Jimin leans against the counter, looking over the paperwork. “Why are you going with this one? What if there’s another one you like better?” Jungkook asks, “this is a bit far from your studio, far from my apartment, and Hoseok’s…” Jungkook trails off.

 

Jimin glances up from the paperwork in his hands, gives Jungkook that weird look again before saying, “Tae and Namjoon both live out this way, you never complained about the distance then.”

 

“Yeah w-well,” Jungkook stammers, “Is this why you’re going to move here? Are you and Namjoon dating?” Jungkook finally asks.

 

“ _What_?” Jimin bursts into laughter, and it makes Jungkook’s cheek burn from embarrassment.

 

“Is that why you’ve been acting so strange?” Jimin asks, still giggling.

 

“Namjoon told me- he told me he has feelings for you,” the younger states.

 

Jimin sighs, annoyance and stress lacing his features, he runs his hand through his hair, dark roots starting to show through the blonde. “There’s nothing going on between Namjoon and I.”

 

“He said-“ Jimin holds up his hand to stop Jungkook.

 

“I don’t care what he said. He’s also fucking his secretary regularly, and causally dating a colleague… Joon is still hurting from Jiwoo- he doesn’t know what he wants, he’s just looking to fill that hole… By filling other people’s holes. I made it clear to him that we’re just friends.” Jimin states, “I wouldn’t do that Jungkook, I wouldn’t do that to our group of friends, and most importantly I wouldn’t do that to you,” Jimin shakes his head.

 

Jungkook takes a minute to look down at his boots because he feels like a complete ass, and the disappointment on Jimin’s face just makes everything worse.

 

“We haven’t been together for over 7 months, longer I guess because you don’t really remember much before your accident- but you can’t act like this,” Jimin smooths his hands over the paperwork in front on him. “I need this apartment so I can start moving on- I need this,” Jimin says, and Jungkook isn’t sure who Jimin is trying to convince anymore.

 

“How am I supposed to act then?” Jungkook asks bitterly.

 

Jimin glares over at the younger man, “You’re not supposed to act like an insecure, jealous jerk if someone else starts showing interest in me.” Jimin pushes himself away from the counter, standing up straight. “You’re the one who wanted this break up, and I’ve respected that… But it’s fucking hard, and you acting like this really _fucks_ with my head.”

 

Jungkook bites his lip, this isn’t what he wanted, he reaches for Jimin; but just before he can touch him the blonde gently moves just out of reach.

 

“I don’t- I don’t think I can be friends with you,” Jimin says softly, “I miss what we had before too much, I miss us… I miss _you_.” He brings his arms up, wrapping them around his stomach defensively, the oversized sweater he’s wearing hiding his thin frame.

 

Jungkook feels his stomach drop, his heart pounds hard in his chest, “I wasn’t trying to fuck with your head Jimin,” is all he can say.

 

Jimin finally looks him in the eyes again, “what do you want Jungkook?” he asks.

 

Jungkook’s mouth opens, but nothing comes out. Maybe him and Jimin were better apart, Jungkook wondered if they would always end up back here, would they always end up hurting each other?

 

Jimin lets out a shaky breath when Jungkook remains silent, he’s holding back tears- Jungkook can tell when Jimin won’t even look at him anymore. “I think you should go… The subway isn’t far from here, maybe about a mile,” Jimin finally says.

 

“Jimin,” Jungkook starts.

 

“Just leave Jungkook!... I only wanted your honesty- I just hope you are at least honest with yourself,” Jimin replies before turning around to finish looking over the lease agreement.

 

Jungkook remains frozen in one place before he turns and leaves. He heads down the street towards the subway at a brisk pace, nearly breaking out into a jog as his mind reels.

_What do you want Jungkook?_

_What do you want Jungkook?_

_What do you want Jungkook?_

_“What do you want Jungkook?” Jimin suddenly asks him._

_They were at the park, it was nearly sunset, and there weren’t too many people around anymore. Jungkook had found Jimin sitting alone on one of the benches under a large maple tree, small frame wrapped in a large sweatshirt, faraway look in his eyes. He had only found him after going to Hoseok, who had offered the suggestion after mentioning Jimin liked to come here to clear his head._

_It had been nearly a month since they had sex, since Jungkook admit he had feelings for Jimin. The older man had made it nearly impossible to get a hold of him. And Jungkook could tell that he was starting to spiral again._

_Jimin had tried out for a couple of dance companies, but he had been right, that year gap of no dancing had been hard to explain. And it left him unpracticed no matter how many hours a night he put in at the small dance studio Hoseok worked at._

_“I thought I made it clear what I want,” Jungkook steps closer to the blonde, cupping his face gently in his hands, “Why don’t you tell me what you want Jimin?”_

_Jimin stares up at him, “for you to leave me alone,” he states._

_“Do you really though?” Jungkook asks sincerely._

_“I thought me running away from you had made that pretty clear,” Jimin says._

_Jungkook sighs, “You’re always running… Aren’t you tired?” Jungkook chews absentmindedly on his bottom lip as he stares into Jimin’s light brown eyes. “You scare the shit out of me, you know that?” Jungkook asks, while Jimin looks confused._

_“Jimin, I’ve had feelings for you since I first met you, back during my Freshman year of College… You were so confident, so sure of yourself and who you wanted to be that it intimated me a little. You were so perfect to me back then, so unattainable that I felt insecure around you. But I’ve always known- I was just too scared to admit it,” Jungkook watches Jimin’s façade start to crumble._

_“And you know what? You’re still perfect… So, to answer your question, I want you. All of you, the good parts, the bad parts, the broken parts, the parts of you that are still so sad… Just let me love you, okay? Give me that chance. Let me show you that not all guys are total shitheads. Because at some point, I can’t tell you exactly when, but you became one of the most important people in my life.”_

_The soft smile that spreads across Jimin’s lips is everything, so Jungkook does the next logical thing. He leans down, capturing Jimin’s lips with his own. The kiss is gentle and sweet, their lips slotting together perfectly, and when he pulls away and Jimin’s eyes flutter open again, he’s still smiling._

_“I love you Kook,” comes Jimin’s soft response._

_And all Jungkook can do is grin while the smell of grass, the setting sun, and the soft breeze surround them._

_What do you want Jungkook?_

Jungkook doesn’t know how long he’s been walking, he’s pretty sure he passed the train station a while back. But he stops, standing in the middle of the busy sidewalk before he turns back around and breaks into a run.

 

Jimin is already leaving by the time Jungkook makes it back to the apartment complex. Jimin heads towards his car, some paperwork in his hand.

 

“Jimin!” the younger shouts, causing Jimin to stop abruptly. When Jimin turns towards him he just looks confused. “Did you sign the lease?” Jungkook asks, trying to catch his breath.

 

“I asked if I could have until tomorrow… did you- did you run back here?” Jimin asks.

 

Jungkook nods quickly, “Jimin listen-“

 

“No Kook, you need to listen to me… I’m sorry about earlier, about what I said inside. It’s just- when we first met, I was stupid, and pushy. And I lost you because of that… And then I lost myself. And a year later you were suddenly back in my life, like a damn tornado, messing with my head, messing with my heart. But at the same time- you found a way to put all those cracked and shattered pieces back together. You helped me find myself again… So, after your accident, I thought I could do the same for you. But all I seemed to do was cause you pain. I mean how could you expect to heal when you felt the need to try and take care of me to. That wasn’t fair to you-“

 

“Ask me again,” Jungkook states.

 

“ _What_?” Jimin asks.

 

“Ask me _again_ \- ask me what I _want_.” Jungkook begs.

 

Jimin rolls his eyes, “what do you want Jungkook?”

 

Jungkook suddenly crashes their lips together, he hears Jimin’s surprised gasp when he lifts the smaller male up, his arms wrapped around Jimin’s waist tightly, the blonde’s feet not touching the ground as he kisses Jimin like it’s the very first time. And _fuck_ it feels good.

 

“You,” Jungkook says against Jimin’s lips when they finally come up for air, “I want you, Jimin.”

 

He places Jimin back on his feet, but he doesn’t let go, he holds Jimin tight up against his body, afraid to let go. And Jimin clings, his arms still around Jungkook’s neck as he stares up at him, searching his eyes for the truth.

 

“I love you… I’ve always loved you, I’m sorry it took me so long to realize it again,” Jungkook whispers sadly.

 

Jimin shakes his head, tears threatening to fall, “don’t ever apologize for that Kook.”

 

“I remember, I remember how it feels to love you… I remember how much I love you. I remember how you make me feel- I feel like I can do anything when I’m with you, you make me feel safe, you feel like home Jimin.” Jungkook smiles when Jimin can no longer stop the tears, and it makes Jungkook want to cry right along with him.

 

“Now, rip up this contract, and lets get you home,” Jungkook smirks.

 

“What about all my stuff at Namjoons?” Jimin asks.

 

“We’ll get that later… Because right now, I have so many things I’ve only been able to imagine doing to you,” Jungkook growls.

 

Jimin rolls his eyes, “we’ll see,” he replies stubbornly.

 

Jungkook places a kiss against Jimin’s lips, his cheek, his chin, down to his neck all while Jimin giggles.

 

And the sound makes Jungkook’s heart flutter, his arm securely around Jimin’s waist as they make their way back to Jimin’s car. Jungkook doesn’t let go.

 

And he’s never planning on letting go again.


End file.
